Heart of the Halfelven
by Luthiel-Halfelven
Summary: (AU)War has begun in Middle Earth, a Dark Lord wants to claim the lands to his own but there are forces that will fight him. Can a man save the heart of an elf from darkness? Updated please read and review!
1. The Beginning

After reading so much fanfiction I decided to give it a try. This is my first Fic so..be kind! =) I made up the plots by the way I see it so please don't come and give me the historical facts, thought I would love to learn more! Everything belongs to Tolkien except for those names that are not recognized in the book. Please read and review I will love you forever!  
  
This story is going to be a part of a series that I will be working on. Please motivate me!  
  
Chapter One, When History Started  
  
Dark shadows past through the sky. Clouds had gathered and stars collided. All had gone deaf of the elves, the magic of the Elven race no longer reaches afar, the nature has went against them, unwillingly.  
  
War has begun. The betrayal of the deceiver, Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor has turned his back against all those who were promised with power along with rings. Three for the Elven kings, seven for the Dwarven Lords, and nine, nine for those who are doomed to die, and desired power and wealth more than any other race, the mortals, Men. Men who are so easily seduced by the thought of great power over the lands, the thought of power within their grasp is too much to take, with no will to fight it, reached their doom. For it is their fate, in the blood.  
  
War, has begun.  
  
The villages no longer look like villages, rather like a dark land with the smell of corpses all around, men, women, children, and Orcs. The Orcs were beasts untamed and filled with hatred and malice, being born and taught with only the knowledge of killing, murder. The sight of man flesh will rise up their tempers, boost their energy, the will to kill cannot be stopped. They are the faithful servants of the Dark Lord of Mordor.  
  
A small sigh left the lips of a young being. Though the screams of terror filled the air it was barely heard. He stood on what was left of a building, which was once sturdy and proud. Dark velvet curtains hung by the windows, very few were left, for all had either fled, or is still out there fighting against the evilness. He was alone.  
  
The bright gray eyes of the being shone like the night sky, though dimmed and shadowed by what was becoming outside the window. He watched the light, slowly being covered by the darkness, he watched the people being slaughtered, he watched..so many things. It was beyond his reach to do anything at the moment, he was forced to do nothing.  
  
" Until the time is right." His superior had said before leaving him. " By the time is right," he murmured, " by the time there will be no one to save."  
  
" Why such a heavy heart?" A new voice rang out against the silence. His eyes did not waver nor did his body move at this sudden change. He knew the voice, he recognized it.  
  
" How can one not have a heavy heart, at times like this? " He asked softly.  
  
The lady stepped into the room. She was tall and slender, slight radiance shone around her as though the light was attracted to her. Long golden hair hugged her shoulders fell gently on the fabric of her white gown. " You have foreseen it."  
  
It was not a question. He sighed again, this time turning around to face her. He was also tall and lithe, younger then she was. His black hair was tied in a royally fashion behind his head, and he was clad in armor ready for battle when time comes. The light showed his young face, tinted with weariness, but his eyes showed no weakness, only strength. " I have seen many things, ever since the discovery of my gift to me from the Valar, I have seen many things," He stopped, " many things I wished I had not seen."  
  
The lady smiled sadly. She knows how much burden her friend held, they were so close, she could see his pain, his helplessness with the world. " There is a reason why, for you are the only one born with such power, use it to know, use it to change, there is so much good you can achieve, only." she paused, " only you have not tried."  
  
He turned away from her, looking back out the window. " I know what you mean, for I had no chance of anything in the past to change things, to make things better. Now, I have my chance, and yet, I am coerced to stay here."  
  
Before she had the chance to say anything, someone came running into the room, nearly crashing into him.  
  
" My lord! My lord! Lord Gil- galad calls for aid!" He cried, panting, his face covered with sweat.  
  
" What?"  
  
The young boy not much older then seventeen replied horridly, " the orcs are covering the lands fast. Lord Gil-galad held them off but there were too many! The power of the elves are too less, against the darkness, it would be a gamble!"  
  
The lady looked at her friend, he was raging, raging with anger, though he did not show it, she could feel it in her heart.  
  
It was time.  
  
" Where is he now? " he asked the boy.  
  
" At the front, I am not so sure he will hold on any.."  
  
Not waiting for the boy to finish, he dashed out the room, with the lady at his heels.  
  
" Where are you going?" she cried.  
  
" Gil-galad needs aid! I do not understand why he did not call for help!" He replied with worry, wanting to get to his lord as fast as he can. He stopped and turned to his friend.  
  
" Galadriel, I will need you to help me." He asked quickly, she nodded. " I will need you to summon all the strong fighters of men, rally them up and send them to the front. The elves cannot fight this battle alone, we need their strength too." Without saying a word, she went flying down the halls. Taking a deep breath, he rushed out of the building to his horse. There was no one at the stables save some horses left behind.  
  
He leaped onto his horse and galloped away. " Noro lim Telir!" He cried out, urging his horse to ride faster, he needed to get to the front.  
  
Orcs were everywhere, the trampling of their iron clod shoes was heard far and wide, jostling and thrusting as they go. Scattered fires burned, battle cries heard. The sky was utterly dark, and the stillness of the heavy air foreboded storm. Suddenly a blinding flash seared the clouds. Branched lightening smote down upon the hills. The orcs screamed, waving spear and sword, shooting at anyone that stood clear across the battleground.  
  
In the darkness, fighting the rain, he rode as fast as his could, because of the weather he could see no more then twenty steps ahead of him. " Noro lim Telir! Noro lim!" He cried against the wind, nature was against him, but he was not about to fail. He soon felt the heaviness of the air becoming damper. His keen ears could hear sounds of arrows shooting into the night. Thunder rolled in the valley, the rain lashed down hard.  
  
Suddenly, something out of the darkness leaped at him. Caught by surprised he fell as the creature crashed into his body. Something shard scraped against his side, he managed to recover himself before the creature struck him again. It was an orc, quickly he unsheathed his sword and lashed at the enemy, the blade soon sunk into the orc's heart and ended his life. Breathing hard, he started to run, losing his horse in the rain, he did not have time to look for it. Every step he took there was always an orc waiting for him. He slashed and fought his way across the hills, his heart nearly stopped when he saw what was on the other side.  
  
The valley was swarming with orcs, few elves could be seen, so many of the fair beings were slain and bloodied. The menace of the enemy was great, the elves were fading. Then he saw a figure, an elf that lay on the hard ground, an arrow sticking out from his back.  
  
" No." he whispered, " Gil-galad!" crying out to his captain, he killed whatever that came to his way with his sword, sending it into the head of an orc he sunk down to the floor and held the elder elf in his arms. " Gil- galad!"  
  
The wounded elf flicked open his eyes, his breathing was labor and hard, blood covered all over his armor and sinking into the earth. He was dying. The younger elf reached for the arrow before a hand stopped him.  
  
" No..." Gil-galad said softly, " it is no use, my time here has ended."  
  
" No!"  
  
" Listen, " he said with pain, " it is your job now, to finish what I have started. I was not able to fight the darkness, but you, you can fight it." He saw tears in the younger elf's eyes, fighting to keep it in. He smiled and reached up to his face, " This is no time for shedding tears, " wiping a tear rolling down his face, " it is time for you to make the world a better place."  
  
" How can I? How can I when I do not have the power?" he cried out, he could not do this alone.  
  
" Have hope, the Valar will bless you with light, Elrond."  
  
Whew.it is now 1:37AM...pretty good I think...lol.well. tell me what you think. Next will be up soon and I NEED all the motivation I can get guys so...REVIEW PLEASE! =) 


	2. Gathering

Here is the second chapter you guys.pleas read and review!  
  
Chapter Two,  
  
Galadriel came riding with many men behind her. They were the best she could find and most of all, they are willing to fight together.  
  
Elrond placed his hand over the fallen elf, intending to close his eyes. " May you pass into the Halls of Mandos in peace, my Lord..my friend.." He gently lowered him to the ground, covering him with his cloak. Galadriel came to his side, " I am so sorry." She whispered quietly, saying a prayer in her heart.  
  
" There is no time to be sorry."  
  
She looked up at this sudden change of tone. Elrond stood up, he seemed taller, wiser, ready to fight. " I have the whole eternity to be sorry now it is not the time." He said sternly, turning towards the men. He called out.  
  
" Friends! The darkness has overcome all the lands! We cannot let the Dark Lord get what he wants, we need to fight back!"  
  
" why should we listen to an elf?" someone cried out, " they all think they are too good for us humans anyway"  
  
" Yea!" Another one called out, " Why should we fight together? We would end up killing each other anyway!"  
  
Elrond eyed each men carefully. Some were willing, but unwilling to stand out, many were mad and raged, they were tired he can tell, tired of what is going through their lives, which makes it even more reason to end this war.  
  
" Can you fight it alone?" he asked quietly, not addressing to anyone in particular.  
  
Silence swept pass them.  
  
" Can we fight it alone? These lands has been shared by both men and elves for many years, there are other beings in this world that is not even aware of what is going on here!" he said, " why not never give them the chance to see the darkness as we have? Do you want your children to live and fear everyday? Have you ever thought what would happen if this is not destroyed?" He asked fiercely, he pointed at the hills with rage, " Is this where you want live until you die? Is this what you want to see until you pass? We all live in Middle Earth! We all have to responsibility to protect it!" he calmed, sadden by the thought of not seeing its beauty again, " Innocent people die everyday, they die because we could not fight back....now more people are dying because we are stand here arguing over our petty differences, this land is mine as well as yours...would you not want to save it?" he finished softly.  
  
The crowd was quiet, not knowing what to say. Many did not even dare to look into the eyes of the raging elf. He was right, they cannot do it alone, but if they fought together they stand a much better chance for a better life.  
  
" He is right." A man that stood in the front commented, " we cannot do this alone, we need to fight as one." Many of them murmured yes, nodding in agreement. " Isildur is right men! We have to fight together!" another cried.  
  
The man named Isildur walked towards Elrond, he was shorter in height and stockier, but his strength did not waver, he clasped his hand on his shoulders and said, " we are willing to fight with you."  
  
Elrond smiled and did the same, " I am honored, my friend."  
  
Galadriel said nothing, she stood by the side and saw all that had happened. A small smile crept into her sad face.  
  
"Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Namarie."  
  
While the men were gathering their things, Elrond went to look for his friend, but she was gone, like the wind blowing against the piercing dark.  
  
" Until we meet again, Galadriel."  
  
Fire blazed in the dark room, ashes were on the floor. Scrolls, books were everywhere. In the middle of the room stood a man, clad all in black armor, shining against the fire. His face cannot be seen for it was hidden within a mask, but on his finger a shiny gold ring was fastened. It shone like the sun only without the innocence; everything that this ring stood for was of evil, power, and greed. It has a will of its own, to control whoever that wore the ring. In the hands of its creator, it felt belong.  
  
" My lord?" Another man entered the room. He looked every bit of a slim would look, dark clothing covered his body, his face was pale as if no blood flowed through those veins. A very loyal servant to the Dark Lord, Malserke is his name.  
  
" An incredibly annoying elf has gathered much men to fight against my army." He roared with madness. Makserke shrunk back, the power of his master was great, he did not intend to offend him in any way. " But my lord, your army is far too powerful for a simple elf to conquer."  
  
Sauron was not pleased. How dare one stand against him. He was so close in taking over the world, he is not about to let a simple elfling destroy his plans.  
  
" He is too strong at will...even though his master had fallen, he could still stand." He said menacingly, " I cannot tolerate such strong will out! Makserke!" He roared again.  
  
" Y..yess..my Lord?" He stammered, still in the corner, shrunk like a coward.  
  
" Go, go and kill this elf, kill him, or never return to me."  
  
Without question, he whimpered out the room. If his master sends him to do something, he will complete it, no matter what the cost may be.  
  
The orcs were rallying up, apparently they have received orders from Sauron. To destroy all they see, leaving no one alive.  
  
The men were gathering all they can. Elrond had successfully rallied them together, his new comrade came over to him.  
  
" The men are ready." He simply said, looking at him.  
  
" As are mine."  
  
Both leaders gathered all together and faced the plains. The orcs faced them, screaming and roaring, thirsty for blood. With all the men and elves in front of them for them to rip apart, the thought of it was already becoming.  
  
" STEADY!" Isildur cried out to him men.  
  
Elrond walked through the elves, making sure everything was right. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas." He called out.  
  
He walked to the front, standing side by side with Isildur.  
  
" Fight to the death." Isildur said to Elrond, locking eyes with the elf.  
  
" Fight to the death."  
  
Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Namarie- There is much you have to do, farewell. A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas.- Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none.  
  
Well, there goes chapter 2. *Looks around nervously* It's a bit short...chappies will come if you review! 


	3. When Darkness Holds

Chapter Three, When darkness holds  
  
Rain poured down hard from the sky, showing no mercy lashing the men and elves as they stood, ready to fight to the death. The orcs were vexed by such cause, raging and screaming, thumping and thrashing causing the cold hard ground beneath them to shake. Finally, an answer came. A storm of arrows met the army of braves, and a hail of stones. The orcs wavered, broke, and some fled back, but most charged. Like the incoming sea, they ran.  
  
Seeing this a press of roaring men leaped forth, they held their great shields above them like a roof to a house. The orc-men did not cease to send more deadly arrows from their archers, many threw rocks and pushed heavy boulders towards the men. Any man can be crushed easily under those hard weapons of the orcs.  
  
Elrond and Isildur stood together in front of the army they gathered, seeing the leaderless men flying to fight, they drew their swords together.  
  
" This is the night when we draw weapons together!" Isildur said.  
  
Running like a blazing fire they sped pass many orcs and slashed them as they go. Battle cries were heard, the orcs were strong, but they do not use their head, no tatics, no plans just slaughtering whoever they see.  
  
" I will avenge what had ended you , Gil- galad" Elrond thought as he pushed his sharp blade into an orc's heart. As time went on, which seems to be forever, many orcs were slain as well as the men and elves. A sword swung in the air and swept back, two orcs fell headless. The rest fled. By this time, Elrond was covered with sweat and dirt, his feet were staggering from the never ending running from here to there.  
  
Isildur came running towards his, seeing the orcs had fled, the sword of his also found marks and targets as he ran, towards those who had not been quick enough to escape.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Elrond saw his friend coming towards him, but also with another shadow unawared by Isildur.  
  
Quickly he notched an arrow and cried, " Isildur! Duck down!"  
  
Isildur ducked without question, feeling an arrow swoosh above his head, finding its mark on the heart of another orc that had his knife ready to kill. The knife fell to the floor as the orc sunk soundlessly along with it. Isildur recovered himself and was just about to call out thanks when the sight in front of him caused him to cry out.  
  
" Elrond! Watch out!"  
  
Seemingly ironic enough, Elrond was so concentrated on saving his friend he was oblivious of what was happening behind him. Though his Elven agility was quick, but not nearly quick enough. A huge orc pushed a blade through his side, he cried out as the cold blade made contact with his body. Blood immediately begun to flow, he clutched his side while daggers flew and ended the killer's life.  
  
His vision failing, his whole body felt disorientation as his fell to his knees, everything was pounding and his head was throbbing. Soon he felt a pair of arms holding onto him, there were voices, but he could not respond to them.  
  
" Elrond! Elrond!" Isildur called out softly, " Can you hear me?"  
  
Elrond tried to nod but the pain shot through his whole body when he moved, this action was caught by the eyes of his comrade, knowing he was still conscious, he was aware that it would not be long.  
  
" Galiers!"  
  
A stout man came running over, seeing the wounded elf his eyes went wide with horror.  
  
" What happened?" He asked with fear, leaning over.  
  
" No questions now, " Isildur waved him off impatiently, " I will need refuge, tell the men to set up something! Anything! As long as I can tend Elrond. Go!" The man went with his orders with a flash. Isildur looked down, his breathing was very labored, the blood still had not stopped flowing. Isildur had pressed against it but nothing seems to work. Panicking he glanced at his friend, Elrond's face was deathly pale and white, his body temperature was dangerously low. His skin was clammy and his body would not stop trembling, not to the weather, but towards the wound.  
  
" Hold on my friend." Isildu whispered, " Hold on...you cannot leave us now." He looked around the battlefield, there were no more orcs at sight, everything was cleared. " victory is so near..you cannot fade now!"  
  
" How very touching."  
  
Isildur quickly looked up. A slick looking man was standing a few feet away from him. He was all clothed in black, his face looked bloodless, his snake like eyes gleaming with glee.  
  
" Who are you?" Isildur demanded. His hand reached to the hilt of his sword, his other still supported his friend. His labor breathing was still heard; Isildur can feel his body trembling with pain. * I need to get him to safety now! * he thought.  
  
The man snared and said nothing. When Isildur looked up again, he was gone. * Where did he go?* He had an eerie feeling about that man, but that was not the time to think of him, he had to get Elrond to a healer fast.  
  
Galiers came running towards them, " A tent has been build up, hurry and bring him forth!" He said panting, trying to catch his breath. Isildur went without thought, trying to support Elrond against his own body as gentle as possible. He heard his moan with pain as he tried to lift him up. Galiers also helped carrying the elf to the tent, there were about a dozen of men there, waiting for them to return. Many gasped as they saw what came forth, they had not known the reason for building the tent, Galiers was such in a hurry he had forgotten to tell them why. Carefully Isildur lay Elrond on a bed, " Does anyone here knows how to heal? " he called out, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
A young man name Javas came to his side. He eyed the wound and the face of the victim. Elrond's face seems to be paler by the second, cold sweat was pouring down his fair face. " Someone go get some warm water quick!" He ordered. Placing his hand around the wound. " I will need to take out the blade. " he said quietly, Isildur looked at him and nodded, understanding what has to be done.  
  
******** The room filled with a sinister feeling, the darkness had not changed. The fire ceased to die down instead it was blazing up high, luminating the room with its evilness. It was hot and humid, but Sauron did not seem to be affected by it. There he stood, in the middle of the room with the ring in his hands, it shone brightly against the light with inscriptions all around it. No sweat came upon his brow, the exterior was cold, but the inside of him was fuming.  
  
" That no good of a Malserke, fool!" He snared, clutching the ring tightly, " time has gone and he had not brought me the elf." Licking his lips, " I should eliminate him."  
  
" My Lord, I have seen the elf you seek."  
  
A dark shadow showed itself from a corner, it was the same man that Isildur encountered at the plains.  
  
" You have indeed?"  
  
The man replied slickly, " Yes, and he is badly wounded, I doubt that he will make it through the night." Silence glazed the room, Sauron seemed to be deep in thought. " my Lord?"  
  
Sauron turned to face him, " Go, go and lead up my last army, start again the war those idiotic men and elves thought they ended. Kill everyone..everyone, but that elf. " He grinned evilly beneath his mask, " bring me the elf, I could use some sport."  
  
The man nodded and left the room without any further conversation, quite unlike the way Malserke retreated.  
  
" You better not fail me, or I will show you just what will happened to you with my last servant." Sauron's voice rang though his mind. " I assure you that I will not fail."  
  
*****  
  
" The wound is infected!" Javas announced, " I will need some herbs." Isildur asked, " What sort?" Quickly he jotted down certain herbs he needed then Isildur sent out a man to retrieve it. Elrond's condition seemed to worsen as time go by, the blade was out of his body, but Javas feels that there are still pieces that where inside. He needed medicine to go from the inside and force the blood to take out the bits.  
  
" It seems that the blade had been poisoned." Javas remarked, checking the blade. The tip was black and covered with blood. It was only when Isildur noticed that it was not entirely red. " What are we to do? " he asked fearfully, though he is not familiar with healing, he knows that poisons can do to ones body. Javas said nothing, He looked intently at the warrior that lay before him. " I do not know."  
  
" Galadriel.."  
  
All those who were in the tent looked up at the sound of the wounded elf's voice.  
  
" Galadriel." Elrond mumbled, he was tossing and turning as if in great turmoil, calling softly to his friend. " aniron lin dulu."  
  
" What is he saying?" Javas whispered, Isildur shook his head, he did not understood Elvish, nor has he heard anyone spoke it. He shook his shoulders gently, " Elrond?"  
  
It was a void. He could not see anything. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry. Where was he? He kept walking and walking, the path seemed to never end. Everything hurt, he wanted to give up, he wanted to just let go and walk away. The brink of ending life seemed so simple, all he had to do was fall over..  
  
:: Elrond...:: The voice, He recognized the voice. A white simmering light appeared before him, it assumed the shape of a lady, but he could not see her face. " Galadriel?" He whispered. He needed his friend, he needed light, he cannot be alone. " You are not alone Elrond..the road ahead of you is full of hardships, but you must face it, face it and defend your life because...every living being in Middle Earth depends on it." " I do no understand." He said softly, he had lost everything he had, his mother and father, his brother, what is worth fighting for now?  
  
" You remember the stories and tales we hear often when we were just elflings?" he nodded. " All those tales that showed great power, great strength, showing how good will always conquer the evil? Those stories are what matters, it is only a passing, the darkness will be gone, if you would hold on."  
  
" Hold onto what? " Elrond asked wearily, " there is nothing to hold onto."  
  
" That there is some good in this world that is worth fighting for."  
  
" What?"  
  
~Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad~  
  
" Galadriel!"  
  
~Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad~  
  
The light was gone. Again he was alone, but it did not feel the same. Now he had to choose between the painful embrace of life, or the sweet world of death, so tempting. A voice of warmth and guidance filled his heart, images of home and friends appeared in his mind, the songs he used to sing and dreams that he had, life was slowly returning, returning to where it belonged.  
  
" Oh my...look! " Javas exclaimed, pointing to the wound he was tending.  
  
It was healing. The blood begun to dissolve and disappeared, the huge gash had started to close in. The men gasped in surprise, Isildur sat stunned, but that was not all. Color seems to return to Elrond's face, no longer the paleness, his temperature had came back to normal, no longer was he trembling, his muscles had relaxed. His eyes tried to flicker open, the light of the open blinded his vision, but after a few moments, it was clear. A pair of tired gray eyes finally opened, tired, but defiantly awake.  
  
" Elrond!" Isildur cried with joy, " Quick, " Turning to someone behind him, " get some fresh water!" Javas took a cloth and wiped his own forehead, he let out a breath he did not know he was holding, it was a sight that he never thought he would witness. " Elrond my friend, how do you fare?" Elrond coughed and said softly, " Breathing." Isildur could not help but gave him a hug, " you gave us quite a scare there." Though the times of them together had not been long, he had grown to like the elf, so had many others, though they never showed it, he did not realized how much this had affected him til now.  
  
" How does the others fare?" Elrond asked, sitting up. He was fully recovered, but because of the severe lose of blood, he was still weak. " All is well." Isildur replied, handing him water that the man had brought back, " many casualties but we had victory." Elrond raised his eyebrows, " Victory?"  
  
" Yes, Victory! We slaughtered them orcs long and hard! Some may still roam around but will not cause anymore problems."  
  
Elrond sat thoughtfully, " Seems to be too easy."  
  
Isildur looked at his friend with amusement, " Must had been the fever you had, burned into your head! What is to be complicated? We killed them all, end of this battle, we are free!" Many of the men cheered. They left one by one, leaving Elrond to himself, since just recovering, he would need his rest.  
  
" We will transport to a better place at dawn, " Isildur said to Elrond, " The people will want to hear the news and start planning their lives." He could not help surpass a grin.  
  
Elrond smiled and said, " Yes, they will." Bidding him to rest, Isildur left the tent. The dim candlelight shone slightly inside, he could feel the stars shining outside, he could not see it, but feel it.  
  
" Hannon le, " He said softly, " Hannon le Galadriel."  
  
aniron lin dulu; I need your support. Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad: hear my voice, come back to light. Hannon le: thank you  
  
There goes Chapter Three..hope its getting better...please read and review! Motivate me~ SAT's tomorrow..AGH! MAY THE VALAR GIVE ME STRENGTH AND KNOWLEDGE! =) 


	4. Second War

Chapter Four, The Darkness Claims  
  
The sky finally cleared; once again its blueness was visible through the slight forms of the clouds. The shadows were slowly disappearing from sight, joy appeared on every man's face. As soon as it was known to all that the enemy had perished, plans were being made, stories were being shared, one can see, happiness did not occur much in these lands.  
  
Elrond stepped out of his tent, the morning sun blinding his eyes. Shading them with his long and slender fingers, he saw before him, men were rushing around everywhere. A party seemed to be set up. Isildur noticed his friend and started to walk towards him.  
  
" The day is anew is it not?" He said, " How do you feel?"  
  
Elrond smiled and replied, " I am fine, a new day it is to all people."  
  
Isildur looked very happy, " indeed it is."  
  
Suddenly, a shiver went up Elrond's spine, but the man was too focused on other things he did not notice. " Soon we will be able to build up the villages and let the people return to their previous lives." He kept going on and on of the future, but Elrond was troubled. Why did he have that feeling? Isildur took him by the arm and lead him to a spot where many of the soldiers were sitting and drinking, He handed him a goblet of wine and ushered him to sit down with the others, placing himself besides him.  
  
" So Elrond my friend, tell me, " Isildur asked with a questioning look, " how did you recover from your loss?" That caught the attention of them all. Elrond seemed confused. " What do you mean how?" Isildur waved his hand impatiently, " Your recovery! All of the sudden you were not bleeding, your temperature went back to normal, and the most extraordinary thing was your wounds heals itself! Is this some dark magic you say?"  
  
The men nodded and started to chatter, amongst Javas looked the most confused. Elrond saw their expressions and chuckled. " To tell you the truth, that was the first time that I know it happened. It is not quite usual to heal so fast, even for an Elf." Elrond paused, before Isildur could put in a comment, Elrond's expression changed, his visage suddenly became serious, the men could see the Elf's eyes darting towards the direction of the battlefield.  
  
" Wha.."  
  
Elrond waved Isildur off before he could ask anything. Something was amiss, something, he felt, is terribly wrong. He slowly leaned down and whispered to his friend, without taking his eye off where he was looking, " Get the men ready." He senses the confusion within his friend, " Do not ask questions now just do as I say." Isildur nodded, whispered to the men, they were all puzzled, but they did not want to disobey orders, and Elrond had been so precise of things they have come to trust him.  
  
The shiver came again, only this time it was clearer. The cold feeling sliced through his heart. He nearly gasped, then he saw something. Far across the plains as far as the sun can show, there was a black shadow coming towards them. The sky suddenly turned dark, the sun had vanished along with it. It was all as if they were in battle, again.  
  
He squinted to try to get a better look, then he realized what it was. Another Orc army. Quickly he sprinted to the men and cried out, " An Orc army! More Orcs have arrived!" All the people shot up and gathered their weapons, the stables were emptied as some leaped up to their stead. Isildur shouted out orders as the men went all directions, he needed to get them to order. A scattered army could never win a war. Elrond was about to ask a rider to go alarm his army of elves on the other side when a white stallion galloped towards him.  
  
" Telir!" He cried in surprised, what surprised him even more was that behind his horse was his army. The captain jumped down from his steed and said in a deep voice, " Your horse is very wise my Lord, he fled to tell us what had fallen of his master, only we were to slow to respond. For that, I ask of your forgiveness." He was about to kneel when a pair of arms quickly pulled him up, he was looking into Elrond's eyes. " There is nothing to forgive, Lanthir." Hastily he gestured the direction of the orcs, " there is another band of orcs coming this way, " Lanthir's eyes went wide, " we will need all we can to fight." Lanthir nodded in understanding, he would give his life for his land if necessary.  
  
It was an unbelieving sight but as real as it can be. Thousands of Orcs were half marching half running towards them. Yelling and growling, swinging their weapons around them, the sight of the men and elves were reeling up their desire to kill. The more blood shed, the more pleased their master will be. The sky was so dark is was hard to distinguish anything. But that did not stop them coming.  
  
" Isildur! " Elrond cried, " Rally up the men! They are not stopping!" He waved his arm towards them, the Orcs showed no means of stopping, there was no formation, no plan, they charged at them with murderous gleams in their eyes. Isildur acknowledged him and called out to his men, gathering up as he speaks, weapons ready.  
  
The image of Gil-Galad dying was still fresh in his mind. The sensation of his blood pouring from his wound, sinking into the earth, as if the ground is savoring the taste of Elven bloodshed, for the Earth no longer listened to the fair folk. The feeling of revenge filled the young elf's heart, it was because of him he lived, he was not about to forget that. Clenching his teeth he notched his arrow and send it flying that the first Orc that approached them. Those behind him roared and charged towards the elf, seeing their comrade had fallen. Quicker then a blinking eye he shot many arrows at them, they sung through them finding marks, many had fell dead before they reached the army. Soon the distance was too close to shoot, all the men grabbed their swords and slashed. Elrond did the same, the clash of swords were heard across the plains, it seems to be never ending.  
  
A heavy blow came towards Elrond but he leaped aside easily, sending his sword into the heart of his opponent, another came behind him quickly he took out his daggers with his free arm and ended the life that was going to end his. He stole a quick glance towards the men; they seem to be doing well. Suddenly the ground trembled, catching him off guard he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Shrieks of terror and anger came out of the Orcs, they seem to have lost control. The men also panicked at the sudden change, Isildur did his best to calm them down, though he also was panicking. Rearing his horse he looked for his friend, thinking that he might have an answer to this phenomenon.  
  
Elrond's face was grim and streaked with dust and sweat. He could feel something terrible beneath these plains. Something that was not natural. Another vicious tremor took over the lands, shrieks of fury and all hell broke lose. All the Orcs started running all directions, not caring what their purpose was here, it was like another war was starting although the other had not even ended.  
  
" Erond!"  
  
Elrond looked up, Isildur was flying towards him with Telir following him close behind.  
  
" Elrond! The boarders are falling!" He called frantically, pointing towards the mountains. Because of the tremor clunks of huge rocks can be seen rolling down, crushing many Orcs that were trying to escape. This was not something everyone anticipated.  
  
Not realizing they were so close to the mountains Elrond mounted up Telir, facing his friend he asked, " How are the men?" Isildur shook his head and replied, " Not good, the tremor trembled their courage, Javas is trying sooth them down and get to somewhere safe, it seems," he chuckled, " it seems that them Orcs are not so vicious after all." He grinned at Elrond heartily, " I was wondering if you would know of this."  
  
Elrond shook his head, " There is nothing I can make of this, the two thousand years I have lived on this earth I have never encounter such." He saw Isildur looking at him with wide eyes. " What?"  
  
Isildur gulped and replied sheepishly, " Well..its just..you never mentioned how old you were."  
  
Elrond laughed and smiled, " Well, there you go, I am."  
  
Suddenly the conversation was cut with an arrow that flew out of no where, finding its mark on the Elf's shoulder he cried out in surprised, causing him to fall to the ground. The force was so hard his head spin. Telir neighed with fright, seeing his master fall. Isildur leaped off his horse and ran to his friend.  
  
" Elrond! Are you alright?" the elf nodded but the pain cannot be ignored, first his side, now his shoulder. He laughed inside of this joke he seems to think. Isildur had pressed against the wound, it was a smooth shaft that went through his shoulder, the blood was flowing out without mercy, and into the lifeless ground. " How very touching."  
  
The voice! Isildur looked up, it was that man again! Quickly he drew his sword out of its shaft and pointed it at the man. " Who are you! It was you who shot him!"  
  
The man simply smirked and looked at the elf. Elrond was bleeding furiously, but his eyes were looking back into his coldly. He saw no pain. * Soon, you will feel pain*  
  
He took a step towards Elrond, but Isildur stood in front of him, blocking his way. " What are you doing!" The man smirked again and said, " Why, to take him away of course." Then by the time he realized, the man had leaped to the side and caught Elrond by the arm, he cried out and then vanished.  
  
Isildur blinked, the sight, what had just happened was not registering into his mind. What just happened? The sound behind him brought him back to his senses. It was Telir, rearing and neighing, he knew something was wrong, something had gone amiss with his master. Isildur jumped and went to calm him, " Do not worry my friend, we will get him back." Soothing him he leaped up to his horse, and quickly urged it towards the men, he had to get him back, but how? The winding blew fiercely against his face, but it was not going to stop him, he had let Elrond disappear right in front of his eyes, he was going to get him back.  
  
Galiers saw his lord rushing towards them. His heart leaped for he thought something had fallen for it had been so long since he left. But his heart immediately sank when he saw the other horse returned rider less. " What had happened?" He asked as Isildur got off his horse. " He took him."  
  
" Who took him? " Galiers asked confused. Isildur looked at him and said more precisely, " There was this man, this man clad all in black that took him away, I do not know who he is but he took Elrond away." Galiers gasped. Isildur was preparing many things into a ragged bag and setting them on his horse. " Where are you going? "  
  
Isildur answered without looking at him, " I am going to go look for him." Without letting him speak he continued, " I want you to gather the men, defend this land, we do not know what might happen next but I want you all to be at full alert." Galiers nodded. Isildur took off again. With the same task he had from before, only this time he dreaded.  
  
" Hold on my friend, hold on." 


	5. Claimed

Chapter Five, Claimed  
  
The most odd sensation was encountered at this moment. Elrond felt as though he just fled many miles at once at high speed. One moment he saw Isildur raising his sword, the other he was in the darkness. Something cold was pressing against his arm. Quickly he shook it off. A snare answered the action.  
  
" You, you try to shake me off, but.." The man snared, " you will not shake off my master."  
  
" Who is your master?"  
  
The man smiled coldly, " you will see."  
  
Suddenly he vanished and the door slammed. That was when Elrond realized that he was in a cell, there were no windows but black stone that covered the wall, and a door. He tried to stand up but cried out softly. He had forgotten his shoulder where the shaft went through, it stopped bleeding but the pain did not cease. Lightheaded he glanced around, there was nothing. He listed, there was no sound outside of the walls, but he can feel evil, malice all over. Elves did not like being in caves, this cell is very like a cave. Elrond shuddered, it was very cold.  
  
Thump Thump  
  
The sound of footsteps alerted the Elf, not one but two people were coming towards his cell, the door opened with a loud clang that echoed across the halls outside. They looked like guards, wearing equally black armor and mail like the stone.  
  
One of them grabbed Elrond, " Come Elf!"  
  
The other tied ropes around his wrists.  
  
Elrond tried to resist such power over him, " what is the meaning of this!" One of the guards punched him and sent him to the floor. The impact was too great, causing him to feel very dizzy. They grabbed him by the shoulders and lead him out. He tried not to focus on his shoulder wound, instead of the beating of his heart, as long as it was beating, he lives.  
  
They brought him to a very big but dark room. Fire was roaring from all sorts of directions making the room very hot and humid. He could feel the cold marble floor beneath his tired steps.  
  
~ What is this..  
  
" What is this you ask?'  
  
Elrond looked up quickly at this new sound of voice. It was deep and shallow, full of malevolence, it was angered, it was mad, it..it can read his mind.  
  
Sauron chuckled without mirth. He eyed the being that stood before him. So this is Elrond Peredhil. The descendent of one of caused much lost for him. The one much spoke will be mighty and wise. Well, he does not look so mighty now..a mere little elfling is what he is. The guards had not loosen their grip on him, still by his side, they awaited for their lord's orders.  
  
" Release him."  
  
Obediently they let him go but still kept close to him.  
  
" Do you know who I am?" Sauron asked slickly.  
  
" Whoever you are, you are no good to these lands."  
  
Sauron chuckled again, " Very blunt of you, very..admirable." He glided down the steps, approaching the elf. His masked face leaned low face to face with Elrond. " I could use a warrior like you."  
  
Elrond gave a small smirk, he was not about to give in this easily. He steadied his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of the tyrant, " I will never follow you." His eyes stayed unweaving against the dark ones, fire blazed through the eyes, shadows shifted within them, the grin disappeared. He slapped his across the face, the movement came unanticipated Elrond let out a short breath. He was not about to show weakness either. Slowly he returned the Lord with the coldest gaze as possible, " Treat me like dirt you can, but I will never, ever succumb to you." He said with a strong tone.  
  
The Lord said nothing, motioning for another guard to come forward. In his hands was a large wooden box, he opened it and it contained many different sorts of needles. Shorts ones, long ones, thin and thick. Sauron grinned a bloodless grin.  
  
" We will see."  
  
He took one of the short needles and played with it with his fingers. Elrond eyed him, this cannot be anything good.  
  
" You know..I use to love seeing torture and smell the scent of blood. But now..." he fingered the needle in front of Elrond's eyes, " Pain without sight, is just as satisfying." He plunged the needle into his skin. Hot pain surged through his arm, a strong sore sensation was beginning to build. Sauron took out the needle and replaced it with an even longer one. Elrond bit his lip, it was not so painful that he cannot bear, but with all the wounds he already had, he does not know how much longer he can keep up.  
  
The long, thin needle again found its mark almost of the same place. This time he could not resist a squirm, it was longer, and went much deeper. The Dark Lord sensed his pain and snared, " Lets see how this feels." He pushed it further and twisted it. It was too much, the metal moving all directions beneath the fair skin, Elrond tried to pull away, but it was no use. The hot seething pain was soon penetrating his whole arm, slowly, he can even feel the sting going into his shoulder. Cold sweat covered his face, his breath was becoming shallow. But when Sauron looked into his eyes, there was still no sign of surrender.  
  
Turning to the guards with a face contorted in anger, " Take him back!" He barked, " And whip him a good one." Facing him again he said, " That will teach him to not follow his master." Elrond looked up quickly, " You are NOT my master."  
  
" We will see."  
  
****************************  
  
The two guards dragged the elf back to his cell, only this time, they hung him in the center with a long chain hanging from above. He struggled against their grips but in vain, he was too weak, they were too strong. They just finished chaining him when another guard walked in with a whip.  
  
" So, this is the one I need to discipline eh?" The huge man said hoarsely, grinning with glee. The two guards nodded and left the cell. He circled the elf, with the whip in his hand. He was tall and slender, the flawless face and shining eyes are just about everything that would make him want to whip him. He reached up high and slashed down. It came in contact on Elrond's back, he clenched his fists, painfully again he tried to derive his attention to something else, but it was not as easy this time. Lash after lash he felt blood trickling down his back, the open flesh was hot and incensed, the whip kept slashing at the same place, causing him to hiss. An elf as stubborn as he is, he was on his word that he was not about to give in.  
  
" Still no response from you?" he sneered, " apparently I am not hitting u very hard." Lashing him harder then before he grimaced as it landed on the welts, all he had to do, was to take this in silent, it will be over. It can be taken, but once the soul is broken, one cannot heal it, its just lashing. He kept thinking thoughts, positively, ignoring the pain as much as he can, he clenched his fists so hard he can feel his nails going through his skin. It is just lashing...that is all..He sucked in a deep breath as another cruel lash came down at the same place again, cutting him deeply. He staggered against the chains, it was cutting into his wrists, taking a slow shuddering breath he steadied himself.  
  
" A feisty one eh? " the man growled, lifting his arms once again, ' I will show you how to scream."  
  
" Temper temper, Aglar, you do not want to kill the elf, the master will have your head."  
  
A new voice appeared at the scene. It was cold and shrill. It was so familiar.  
  
A man clad in dark clothing walked in. Elrond tried to see but the pain was too great he could not lift up his head. The man strode towards Elrond and tilted his head. " Remember me, Elf?"  
  
The voice, it was so familiar. He knew he heard it before. But the inside of his mind was ringing, he was seeing spots and blackness. Can't remember...  
  
" Hmph, it seems to me that you do not remember, lets see if this will bring back memories." He pressed something cold into Elrond's skin.  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips, it was another one of those needles that the Lord had used against him. The coldness struck through his mind, it was cold, so cold. Finally, losing his senses, blackness took over him. Seeing him slump against the chains, his lips curled with a smirk.  
  
" Blasted elf." He muttered, taking the needle out, wiping the blood. " Take him down, we will return in the morning."  
  
The guard took off the chains and let the body fall to the ground. Not looking back, he closed the door with a slam. The footsteps echoed across the hall. Soon enough, silence covered the night.  
  
Elrond's eyes fluttered open. He winced as he tried to make the smallest movement to get up. The pain on his back did not cease, the soreness of his shoulder never went away, and now this new weapon with his arm, he was not sure how long he can endure this. Mustering his will and strength he sat up, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming, he tried to look at his arm. There were no marks, distinctly he could make out small dots but nothing else. But then again, his eyes were failing him, soon enough, he let himself relax on the floor, ignoring the pain, he fell into a painful sleep.  
  
********  
  
" That elf has a strong will, it will not be easy to break."  
  
Sauron stood in front of the fire, clutching the ring of power. He could feel his own mind connecting with it, his strength, his will. But it was not strong enough to govern all. He needs more people to come to his side, more battles won, but because of the wretched elf his plan was foiled. And that, was not something that can be forgiven.  
  
" We will have to break it."  
  
The man stepped up and said, " Master, if I could say, I think there is something more to that elf then he leads us to believe."  
  
Sauron spun around, " what are you saying?"  
  
" I am saying, " he stated, " that there is some force that is protecting him, or making his will unbreakable."  
  
The Dark Lord laughed a mirthless laugh, " What, in the Valar, can give this elf protection? It is his own stubbornness, inherited from his forefathers, in the blood." He licked his lips, " all we have to do is let him bleed, bleed until all the pride and dignity is gone, then we will see what is unbreakable."  
  
The man stood in silent, what his Lord said did make sense, though he still thought the elf had protection.  
  
" Do not worry Valion, soon, he will fall." Sauron turning back towards the reckless fire again, " he will break." Valion stood beneath the steps, nodding, agreeing with his lord, but deep inside, he was not so sure.  
  
Outside the sky was as dark as the cold heart buried within the Dark Lord. The air filled with sin and blew across the lands. The Orcs were mumbling, screaming, growling for food and sport. The men on the other side still stands, searching for the lost Elf, a shadow can be seen from afar never resting after he finds his friend. Isildur remains standing.  
  
But Elrond had fallen. 


	6. What does he have?

Chapter Six, What does he have?  
  
The orcs were lessening, many killed, many fled. Somehow, Isildur was not paying much attention to it. Many men were working on it, killing whatever that was left behind of their enemies. He only had one thing in his mind, and until he had the one thing safe within his sight, he will never feel peace.  
  
" My Lord?"  
  
Isildur turned around, Javas had gathered a few men, all wanted to help Isildur to save the fallen elf. " We are ready to set off."  
  
Isildur smiled, touched by such act. " You? Nay." he chuckled. " there is too many people, I need to go in alone so whoever took him would not notice anything, a big group of me could cause unnecessary attention."  
  
But one of the men called out, " but we want to help! He helped us through this war, it would be immoral if we did not give him a hand when he needs it!"  
  
" Yea! I want to help too!"  
  
Soon enough all of the men were starting to argue with Isildur. Javas looked at him with a wary grin. He walked up to him and said, " These men are determined, Isildur, I do not think anything that you say will change their minds."  
  
Isildur sighed and waved his hand, " So be it, we shall all go together."  
  
All the men cheered and went off to prepare. They wanted to kill the mastermind of all this, they wanted to end this war and take back what is theirs rightly.  
  
Isildur stood at the edge of the hill, looking down where Elrond was abducted, a shadow hovered over the lands, the land where the Dark Lord dominated, thinking all will surrender to him. * Well, this is a war I will make sure you will not win." Isildur thought.  
  
Javas had all the horses ready, waiting for Isildur's command. He looked at the strong steeds then to the men. He shook his head and said, " We cannot travel by horse, they will not be able to keep discreet." His eyes gazed at each and everyone of them, " we will have to travel by foot."  
  
Javas signaled a man to come over and he took away the horses.  
  
" There you go."  
  
" Get up you filthy elf."  
  
Elrond groaned slightly as he was forced to stand up. Aglar had returned and had his hands on his shoulder. The wound had never closed and was starting to bleed freely again. His head was spinning furiously and every moment he makes he had to bit his lip to stop himself from giving what Aglar and Valion wanted.  
  
Aglar sneered and said, " We thought we come back a bit early to visit you."  
  
" How considerate of you." Elrond smirked. The remark caused him to receive and slash down his side. He winced, but still did not change his stance. Then lash came after lash, Aglar showed no sign of stopping. His strong arms held onto the whip tightly and slashed the elf with pleasure. Elrond showed no sign of weakness, and this angered the guard.  
  
" Hmm, still no? I will have to say, you are one of the most stubborn prisoner I had ever seen."  
  
" I take that as a compliment." Elrond retorted. His head was throbbing, as much as he did not want to provoke him, he had to say that.  
  
" Compliment eh? We shall see about that." The cold voice appeared once again. The guard snarled slightly as he stepped aside, letting Valion in. Elrond narrowed his eyes, he felt a chill went down his spine. This man must be close in league with the Dark Lord. Valion lifted up his face with his cold hands, his dull black eyes met Elrond's bright gray ones. He saw the light was not diminished, and was infuriated by it, he send a sharp slap across his face. Elrond tasted blood by his lips, he reached and felt a cut on his lip, fresh new blood running with his old ones. Valion pulled Elrond up by his injured arm and pushed him against the stone wall. This time he could not help but cry out in pain. The slam against the wall was too much, his back was covered with welts and cuts while his arm was still very sore from the cruel needles. Tears started to form in his eyes but he blinked them back furiously.  
  
Valion smiled a mirthless smile, as his Lord had done. " For one so young, you seem to be very stubborn." He hissed, " There must be something helping you, something..of value."  
  
" What.are you talking about?" Elrond said slowly, he once again had trouble breathing, cold sweat was pouring down his face, his hair clung onto his skin lifelessly, he needs to get out.  
  
" Haha, you act though I am a fool." Valion hissed into his ear.  
  
* You are a fool. Elrond thought. * No need to mention that.  
  
Hot pain seared through his skin. He bit his lip hard at this sudden action. The dark man had pressed a needle through his arm again.  
  
" You seem to have a knack of silly remarks." Valion said unpleasantly, " you gave me no choice but to discipline you further." As he was talking he pushed the needle further in and twisted it. Elrond squirmed but Aglar held him tight, his large hands felt like huge stones crushed against his shoulder, how long can he endure this?  
  
Valion showed no mercy, he continued to twist and turn.  
  
" So now, are you going to tell me?"  
  
Breathing hard Elrond managed to ask, " tell you what?"  
  
Valion's face contorted to rage. " Do not play games with me you filthy elf!" He yelled, pressing another needle into his skin. Elrond cried out with pain and started to sink to the ground. Aglar held onto him roughly but Elrond's legs gave way, he had lost too much blood, there was nothing left to keep him standing. Valion looked disgusted, he took out the needles and gave Elrond a kick. He did not respond.  
  
" Release him."  
  
Aglar let go of his shoulders. The elf sunk to the ground. Everything was spinning and whirling, he tried to clear his vision by blinking many times, but it was naught.  
  
Valion pulled him up by his collar and asked roughly, " Let me ask you just one last time. Where is it!"  
  
Elrond is definitely confused now. All this questions of something he did not have. " I really do not understand what you are talking about." He managed to say clearly, his lungs were hurting, breathing was simply becoming a chore. What did they want?  
  
" You lier!" Valion screamed and smacked Elrond again. " You filthy lier!" He pulled Elrond close to his face and whispered deadly, " I know you have it! I know you do. Just give it to me, then I will end all suffering."  
  
*End all suffering, equivalent in killing me. Elrond thought groggily. Nothing in his mind was clear, he did not understand, what is it that they want? He had nothing valuable with him.  
  
" Think you are so strong are you?" Valion spat. " Think you will never break? Let me tell you this, elf." He unsheathed his dagger and ran its cold tip across Elrond's neck, a small red line of blood appeared, Elrond winced at such touch, feeling more blood shedding down. " I will break you, I will break you hard." Purposely he grabbed Elrond by the shoulder, this time getting something in return. Elrond gasped in pain, hot tears poured down his face, mixing with the blood, Valion grinned with glee, feeling victorious towards his prisoner, again he took out a long sharp needle, already stained with the elf's blood, and brought it towards the flesh of his neck. Elrond caught sight of it and cried out.  
  
" Isildur!"  
  
Isildur jerked his head at the direction the wind was blowing. Ashes were gliding with the wind, his sudden stop of movement nearly caused Javas to run into him.  
  
" Isildur?"  
  
Isildur silenced him with a wave of his hand, " Did you hear that?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
" Hear what?"  
  
" A voice...his voice."  
  
Javas looked worried, " Whose voice?" he asked, for he had heard nothing,  
  
" Elrond, I heard Elrond calling my name."  
  
Javas shook his head and replied, " It is impossible, we do not even know where he is, how far he is from us."  
  
Isildur said angrily, " Precisely, he could be right under our noses and we still would not know."  
  
It was true. He had not know where Elrond was taken to. Only by his instincts was leading him to where it had happened. He just, vanished. Not a trace was left behind. Elrond had been there when he needed help, if it were not for the elf, they would have never gotten this far. There would be no army without the Halfelven's strong desire for allegiance between men and elves. Now where is he Isildur did not even know. How could he have let the enemy take him right in front of his eyes? He was just within his grasp, wounded but alive. By the valar, who knows what they could have done to him by now?  
  
" Isildur?" Javas asked quietly again, he knew how much Elrond meant to his lord, how much Elrond meant to everyone, he too wanted to slaughter whoever took his new friend.  
  
Isildur turned and was about to keep walking when he stopped his tracks again. Something caught his attention. Before Javas could speak, Isildur said simply, " The wind."  
  
The wind was blowing still. Steady and calmer then before.  
  
" The path of the winds had changed."  
  
" What has that got to do with our path?" Javas asked. The men were looking at Isildur curiously, wondering if it was a good idea for him to not be resting but out here in the cold wind.  
  
" Elrond once told me, " he said slowly, " a couple days ago, when the elves were lost, they look to the wind, the wind would show them the right way to proceed."  
  
The wind had indeed changed its course. It was blowing towards the east, now it was towards the west, the opposite direction they were in.  
  
Javas looked surprised for he had never heard such a thing. " But he is an elf! Of course he would know the wind to guide him, but we are men, and men are not so close to the nature as those beings are."  
  
" You forgotten.Elrond is HalfElven. He has the blood of the first born, but he also shares the blood of Numenor." He felt the wind tug against his body, leading him to the west, where the darkest of the shadows lay.  
  
" We turn to West." Not waiting for their response, he started to run towards it. The others had no reason to argue but to run; their master knew best, it was not a good time to argue. All they wanted to was to get their friend back safely.  
  
The closer they got to the shadow, the more fouler the air felt. It was getting hard to breath in fresh air while they ran. They can see Mount Doom so closely from where they are. That was where Sauron resides.  
  
" That is where Elrond is." Isildur pointed, " We will have to get pass the gates and find out where he is." He asked one of the men to scout ahead.  
  
" How is that possible? There must be thousands of those foul creatures guarding there." A man name Denthor questioned, they have not reached the gates, but was close enough to see the outlines of the structure.  
  
" We will have to go in separately." Isildur said, " there is too much of us at one time we cannot all go in at the same time, it will create much chaos if found." He paced slightly, " we need to know first how to get in unnoticed, that should not be very hard." He looked up at his men, " the hard part would be how to find where they took Elrond."  
  
The scout that he had sent out returned shortly. He was a boy no older then twenty, by the name of Romes, edger to fight and had much will. " My lord! I had found something that might be very interesting." He stopped to catch his breath and spoke directly at Isildur, " the gates are heavily guarded by orcs but there is another way to get in."  
  
Isildur raised his eyebrows, " where" He asked.  
  
Romes eyes lit up and whispered quietly, as if afraid someone will hear them from such a distance. " There is a small cave by the side of the mountain, there is nothing inside, above it there is a bigger cave but I believe it is not safe to cross that path."  
  
Isildur asked with cautious, " You are sure this cave is safe for us to enter?" Romes replied firmly, " Yes, milord, there is not a single orc that was even near there. We can easily get in unnoticed."  
  
Isildur nodded and said, " Alright then it is settled, Romes, " nodding towards the boy, " will lead us to the cave tonight. By then, I will want two groups to be formed. One to stay outside posting, and other will go in to look for Elrond." He gave them no space to argue or anything, he picked out the people quickly. Not wanting to lose another minute they set off. It was a small walk, but dangerous. They treaded the sand softy for they did not want anything that can give attention to them. Soon enough they got to the entrance of the cave Romes spoke of. Isildur did a quick check of it, seemly to be as what the boy had said, it was safe enough.  
  
" This is it, " Isildur addressed his men, " I will take Javas and the three other men with me. The rest of you, stay here quietly and keep alert, if they find out you are here, get out as fast as possible. They need not to know we entered. "  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding. Isildur took a deep breath and walked in. Javas followed along with the other men, eyeing the darkness inside. They could not risk lighting any torches, they would have to rely on their natural given sight.  
  
" Now I wish I were an elf." Muttered Javas, staying closely with Isildur.  
  
The comment caused Isildur to smile, hoping this will succeed. He felt his courage gaining as the thought of seeing Elrond soon cheered him up. He held onto his sword tightly.  
  
* We are coming Elrond. 


	7. Sweeping Darkness

Chapter Seven, Sweeping Darkness  
  
The young boy, Romes, lead the men into the cave. It was cold and damp, many unidentifiable objects hung from the ceiling, like spider webs, thick and sticky. Many a time the men had to use their swords to cut their way through the cave. The ground was just as revolting as the ceiling, skulls and bones of filthy orcs, carcasses of animals littered everywhere. The air was filled with evilness, although the men had no natural ability to sense evil, it was strong enough to have them shudder.  
  
" How in the devil can there be a place such as this?" Javas commented, slicing his way through in front of Isildur. " I have trodden through man places, this, I had not yet experienced."  
  
" I do believe this is a first experience for all of us." Isildur said, walking through the path with disgust.  
  
Many of the men were trying to hide their discomfort while proceeding through the dark passages. They can never be too sure if it was a safe passage, always alert if any enemy would appear. Romes, though a young lad, seems to know exactly where they were going. With amazing stealth and confidence, he lead the men through the cave with no trouble. Everyone traveled in silence, using theirs hands to gesture only when necessary. When suddenly, Romes stopped and held out his hand, signaling to stop.  
  
" What is wrong?" Javas whispered.  
  
Romes whispered with abhorrence, " Orcs!"  
  
All the men raised up their swords and pressed themselves against the walls. Heart pounding, Romes joined them and held his weapon tightly. He may be young, but he was courageous, the orcs had nearly destroyed his home, his family, and now this elf that had saved his home, he was not about to let the dark forces take that away.  
  
After a moment, sounds of the Orcs could be heard. No matter how great of a leader they had, always will they be the same. Unintelligent and dimwitted, they trotted through the cave banging and rattling with their chains and swords. Not noticing they were watched. One of the big ones stopped and sniffed.  
  
" What is it?" One of them snarled.  
  
" I smell man flesh."  
  
" Man flesh to tear you down!" Romes cried. Jumping out from his hiding place and started to slash at the orcs, killing every single one he sees. The rest of the men did the same.  
  
The men took them by surprise, so they had the upper hand. One by one the creatures feel, there were not many of them, so soon, the fight had ended.  
  
Isildur pulled out his sword from one of the orcs. He looked around, Javas and the other men were unharmed, all panting with sweat over the sudden attack. It was Romes that caught his eye.  
  
There he was, standing over a body of an Orc, wiping his sword with a cloth. He is so young compared to the others, barely of age, and yet he was out here fighting for his life. It should not have been something that he should experience, but he is here.  
  
" Your family must be proud of you."  
  
Romes turned and saw Isildur standing behind him. He bowed his head and replied, " I am only doing what I must, there is no room for praise."  
  
Isildur chuckled, " So wise for a man so young as yourself." Romes gave a small smile, " I heard stories and legends of the First Born all my life, some bad, but mostly good. Never thought I would live to encounter one, such a valiant one at that." He faced Isildur and continued," He saved my home, he saved everything that I could have lost." Eyeing the path leading further into the cave, " For that, it is worth fighting to find him." Romes uttered these words with such determination it would be hard to not move on. Isildur felt the words melt within his heart, deep inside, he felt the same way too.  
  
" My Lord?"  
  
Javas walked towards the two men, " I believe we best move on, after the racket we caused, there must be a way for the enemy to find out sooner of later. The quickly we leave, the better."  
  
Isildur nodded.  
  
The men gathered together, once again, making the journey in silence.  
  
Sharp pain ripped across Elrond's neck. He bit his lip, avoiding giving what Valion wanted. But the pain was so great he let out a gasp. Valion held onto his shoulders, giving him more pain, gripping it hard.  
  
" Do you not just love the feeling of these needles, shooting poison into your body?" Valion whispered piercingly into Elrond's ears.  
  
* Poison?  
  
" Yes, poison, poison that enters your body and becomes part of your blood. And no cure can be made..unless.."  
  
Aglar snarled in the background, he was having a lot of fun watching the elf being tortured. Seeing a creature so fair being distorted boiled him, giving him such excitement that other sport cannot give.  
  
" Unless.." Valion said, slowing sliding the long needle out of Elrond's flesh, causing him to squirm beneath his touch. " Unless, " he repeated, holding Elrond's gaze, " you tell me what is it that you hold that gives you this much power."  
  
His body was burning, Valion touched every part of his body possible, he cannot feel anything, his heart is burning, his mind is cloudy, everything around him seems oblivious to him. But the eyes of Valion was clear to him, he held onto his gaze steadily, hard and cold, he was not about to let his man bring him down.  
  
" For the millionth time, " Elrond managed to say, trying to catch his breath, " I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
Valion pushed Elrond against the wall, his hands squeezing onto his neck, taking the breath out of the elf. " You insolent fool!" He screamed. Valion angrily stabbed Elrond again with the needle that never left his hand. Elrond could not resist anymore, the taste of evil was too strong, the darkness swept him through, he can feel it ripping his soul away, a mixture of pain, distress and wrenching agony ripped through him. He screamed out with anguish.  
  
The men suddenly halted dead in their tracks.  
  
The silence was shattered by the heart stopping scream that intruded their steps. The scream shot through their hearts, everyone feared whom the voice belonged to. The sound of torment and pain assaulted their ears, bringing them pain.  
  
Isildur paled. After long seconds, the voice began to die down, leaving only echoes against the walls.  
  
Isildur let out a breath he did not know he was keeping. " By the Valar.."  
  
" I hope that is not who I think it is." Romes whispered. His grip on the handle of his sword tightened.  
  
" I think fate may not be kind to our friend" Isildur said drearily. Shock and fear evident in his voice.  
  
" We got to get there fast!" Romes said quietly, restraining himself from crying out loud. The cave was dark, everything about it was evil, if he stayed longer, he feared that he would go insane.  
  
Isildur nodded, " I agree with you, young one, but we cannot just charge in without precaution, we do not even know where he is."  
  
" I think we should separate again." Javas spoke up. He did not like the situation, but he also wanted to save Elrond as fast as possible. He knew what wounds he already had, if he taken in more by whomever that is giving him pain, even for an elf, Elrond could fade.  
  
" I do not thin.."  
  
Before Isildur could say anything, Romes cut in.  
  
" We should, " Romes continued, ignoring Isildur, " the faster we can get to him the better. And with two sets of people, we have a better chance."  
  
Isildur was about the retort, but stopped himself. * The boy is right. He thought. * If we stay together, although already small, it is still too many people to go at once. If there were two sets of people, we do stand a better chance.  
  
" All right, " Isildur said finally, " we will split into two teams, Javas, " he pointed at the man, " you lead one team, I lead another. But Romes, you are staying with me.'' Javas compiled the men and nodded. Romes walked to Isildur's side, hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. " All right then.." Isildur said slowly, he looked at each men, " Good luck."  
  
There were two different tunnels in the cave, each leading to another direction. Javas took one side, Isildur took the other. Once again they found themselves with lesser company, but more danger ahead. The scream had pierced every single one of them, in their minds it would stay. Isildur treaded the path, not wanting to even imagine what pain could have caused an elf so powerful to cry out like that. Tears were welling in the man's eyes but he blinked them furiously back. Now is not the time to break down, he needed to be strong, his men needed the leader to be strong, if he were to break down now, it would be breaking the men's spirits as well. He cannot let such happen, and Elrond...Elrond needed him. He will not let the elf perish, not in this darkness.  
  
Romes suddenly stopped his tracks again, his eyes were darting from left to right.  
  
" What is it, Romes? We have got to move on." Isildur whispered.  
  
Romes did not answer him immediately. He bended down to retrieve what ever that caught his eye. He turned towards Isildur and said,  
  
" I think I just found the way." Isildur and the other men saw what Romes had in his hands. It was a pair of elven knives that Elrond was using during the battle. Blood still stained on the sharp blade, but elven inscriptions could still be seen, it was a fine pair of weapon.  
  
" He must be near." One of the men whispered. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
" Take the blades," Isildur ordered Romes, " you must keep it safe until we can return them to their rightful master." Romes nodded and placed them carefully in his bag.  
  
" My Lord, I think there is an entrance way here." One of the men said as he pointed towards a really shaggy door. He was prodding around looking for anything else that might lead them to their friend. The door was rigged in many sharp directions, if it were to close on someone, that someone would be sure to suffer a painful death.  
  
The man who found the door, named Gorian, tried the door. It easily opened; he took a step behind, keeping his sword in front in case anything flew out from the other side. When nothing happened, he took a peek.  
  
The inside was just as dark as the cave they were in. No light, no fire, no torch of any kind to light the way. Muffles of Orcs talking could be heard.  
  
" Arg! Gimme that bucket of water, I gots filthy elf blood all over me!" Aglar snarled at a smaller orc, who held a bucket of water.  
  
" Why dunt you go gets some yourselfs?" the smaller orc hissed back, refusing to let Aglar have his.  
  
" Why you filthy little monster!" Aglar yelled, slashing the orc with the whip he had in his hands, the orc shrieked sharply, causing the men outside the door to cover their ears. " Gimme that water or else I will cuts your filthy little throat!" The orc could not do anything else to spare his life but to give him his water. He mumbled hard as he stomped away. Leaving Aglar with another just as filthy as he was.  
  
" What is this businesssss, having elf blood on you?" the other orc, Uluk, snarled.  
  
" Filthy elf that master had captured, couldn'ts stand the whipping so it gots all over me!" Aglar complained.  
  
Romes eyes went wide, Gorain had to stop the boy from running through the door.  
  
" Not now." He whispered gently into his ear.  
  
Romes did not struggle, his eyes were still wide, knowing who the blood belongs to, it tore his heart. Isildur silently cursed to himself, not being able to save Elrond from that dark clad man was enough, but now with the fact that he had indeed been tortured, was too much.  
  
" Whats the master gots to do with that filthy animal?" Uluk asked as Aglar poured water all over himself.  
  
" Orc knows! All I knows is," Aglar said evilly," that masters wants to break him. Break him goods.."  
  
Uluk shrieked with delight. " Yess.torture them elves.they don'tss deserve to lives."  
  
Gorain steadily lead the others through the door. By this time, it was to much for them to bear, they had to do something fast. The hallway was deep, and there was no light, so it was an advantage for them. And the Orcs were talking so loudly they barely heard the footsteps. Isildur and Gorain both notched their bows, and each took a target.  
  
Aglar laughed ferociously when suddenly his companion had an arrow prodding from his head.  
  
" Whats in orcs name!"  
  
But before he could utter another word, he fell to the floor, the same manner his friend just had.  
  
" Quickly, we must find Elrond!" Romes said.  
  
Isildur replied hastily, " Yes we will, I want you two to guard the doors." He pointed at the remaining two men, " Romes and Gorain, we will go look for Elrond." Not wasting another minute, they started to check everywhere.  
  
" This seems to be like a gigantic prison cell of some sort." Gorain said as he poked through many of the cells, noting that there were not any prisoners held.  
  
" We have to keep looking," Romes replied, " he could be held anywhere"  
  
" Gorian, Romes, get over here."  
  
Gorain and Romes rushed to where Isildur was standing.  
  
" what is it?" Romed asked.  
  
Isildur had a needle between his fingers. The sight of it froze his heart. It was covered with blood.  
  
Romes shuddered, " What is it?"  
  
" I fear it is a torture instrument of some sort." Isildur answered.  
  
" You do not mean."  
  
" Yes, I fear whom it was used upon if that is what you are thinking." Isildur replied solemnly. He threw the needle across the room until it hit something with a small pang.  
  
" What is it?" Romes asked again, fearing anything that he might see.  
  
This time it was Gorain that went to check what it was.  
  
" Chains." he said simply, just as he was about to let it go, something wet got onto his hands. He stared at his hands, horrified. " I fear it has blood on it also," he slowly turned towards the two, " and it is still wet."  
  
Suddenly, a thud was heard in the silence, following with a deep and snarling voice. All three men froze in their place.  
  
" Still not talking eh? Tell me, what is it that will take, for a filthy being like you to tell me, what you have in your procession that makes you so fearless, so ruthless? So stupid?" Valion hissed.  
  
Another voice joined the silence, which gave mixed feelings towards the trio.  
  
" It.does not matter what you do..I still.do not know..what is it that you wish!"  
  
Valions fist came in contact with Elrond's face, causing him to cry out as he was knocked onto the floor. The coolness of the ground came in contact with his burning skin, the sensation of it was soothing, but not enough. His head was throbbing, his vision was still the same, everything seems to be a blur, and it only gets worse.  
  
" I think you need more than what I am giving."  
  
Elrond did not respond. He was too exhausted, mentally, and physically.  
  
Valion bent down and came close to Elrond, so close he could almost feel the coldness of Valion's skin. " If I cannot break you down..my master will.sooner or later, you will be broken." He hissed, his fingers trailing the wounds that the needles created, " soon, it would be more than just scars on the outside."  
  
Romes turned towards Isildur, " Master?" he mouthed. Isildur waved his hand, silencing the boy.  
  
A figure stormed out a door that the trip had not seen. They were shadowed in the dark, the figure stormed passed them with such antipathy he did not even sense the three humans in the dark. As he past, Isildur felt sinister in the air, bringing such gloom he did not dare to breathe.  
  
A soft moan brought the three of them back to their senses. Quickly they rushed through the door where the figure had stormed out. Another cell was behind, and what they saw, shattered their hearts.  
  
There were shiny needles all over the floor, every single one of them covered with blood. Elrond lay on the cold floor, still as stone. Romes rushed towards him and gently took him in his arms.  
  
" Elrond!" He called softly. He felt his wrist for a pulse, it was there, but very weak.  
  
Elrond started to cough rapidly, his breathing became labored. He tried to open his eyes, but he could not. Blood slowly trickled down the side of his lips, his body was still burning. " Pain..so much pain.." he murmured.  
  
Isildur could not stand what he was seeing, he bent down and wiped the blood off his friend and said very quickly, "We are here, Elrond! Do not fear, we are here!" He quickly added to Romes, "We must get him out, can you carry him?" Romes nodded without question, already lifting the elf. Gorian held the door wide as they carried the elf out.  
  
" Get to the door where the other two men were guarding." Isildur ordered, " Hurry!"  
  
Gorian and Romes ran as fast as they could, but when they got to the doorway, it was shut.  
  
" What?" Gorian looked with disbelief, " where are the other two men?"  
  
Isildur caught up with them, he was about to question why were they not going out, when a new voice was released in the air.  
  
" Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
Please read and review! It would mean so much! 


	8. The Dark Lord

Chapter Eight  
  
" You did not think that you can hide away from me now, can you? You stupid humans.."  
  
A dark figure emerged from the shadow. Isildur recognized it was the same man that spoke to him and Elrond when Elrond was wounded during the battle. Whoever it was, he was tall and cold. His whole body was once again covered with the same heavy black cloak, his face is still bloodless, and his sharp snake like eyes are penetrating the three men's mind.  
  
" Hiding from me is not a very good plan." he smirked, " then again.humans are never so smart anyway.."  
  
" Who are you?" Isildur asked furiously, reaching for his sword.  
  
" Hm, seems like we got a hot tempered man here, and I believe, " Valion said slowly." yes I believe, we will just have to teach you a little lesson, in hiding around my master's lair."  
  
" Seems like you are such a coward, always have to hide behind this, so called master of yours." Romes remarked, holding onto Elrond closely.  
  
Valion's eyes jerked towards the young man, sizing him up. " And you, my poor little, disoriented child..you need to watch your mouth."  
  
Romes was about to charge at him when Gorian held onto him strongly. " Don't, that is exactly what he wants!"  
  
Valion smirked once again, " What I want, is him!" He pointed at Elrond, who was still unconscious, oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
Romes retorted, " What ever it is that you wish to claim, he has already stated that he does not have it!"  
  
Valion held out his hands, suddenly Elrond vanished from Rome's arms and appeared straight onto Valion's arms.  
  
Isildur's eyes went wide, " Elrond!" He dashed towards Valion, but was shocked back with some invisible force, a wall that is protecting the Dark Figure against him, a wall that they cannot see. Romes also ran towards him with his sword ready to penetrate the man, and yet, he was thrown back just as Isildur was.  
  
" While you children are here, I might as well give you some fun." With a flash of his hands, a group of Orcs came out from nowhere, ready to kill.  
  
" Farewell." Valion said with enjoyment, and then, he vanished.  
  
The Orcs snarled and screeched, each fully armed with chains and weapons. Their eyes all focused on the three men that were standing before them.  
  
The men had their weapons drawn as the Orcs started to edge towards them.  
  
" Seems like we got ourselves a bit of a trouble eh?" Gorian said humorlessly.  
  
Isildur eyed their newfound enemies, " Well, we will just have to find a way to get rid of them!"  
  
Romes did not wait a moment; with the flash of an eye he slashed an orc that was charging at him. Once it was down, the rest of the pack began to surround the men. There were twenty or so of these foul beasts, every single of them with the fury to kill the humans that they before them. Little did they know, the faster they come towards them, the faster their lives will be ended.  
  
Especially towards Romes.  
  
Romes lashed out at every single orc he can get his hands on. With the power that he had, his sword swept through the air until it caught flesh and rip right through it. He had Elrond in his arms, and yet he vanished through thin air. The mixed feelings of anger and fear took over his body, so he sends those feelings into his enemy, killing every single one of them.  
  
Isildur and Gorian also lashed out to their enemies with no fear, only determination, soon the enemy around them died down, Romes delved his sword into one last Orc when it had ended. He pulled it out with disgust.  
  
" So this is all he could give us, filthy orcs!" Romes said angrily.  
  
Isildur clasped his hand onto Romes's shoulder, " Romes, calm yourself down." Isildur said, " Elrond needs you, we cannot let you lose your head now can we?"  
  
Romes looked into Isildur's eyes, he saw reassurance and confidence. He smiled softly and replied slowly, " Your are right..I cannot lose myself."  
  
" That is my boy! Now, lets go on and search for those bastards shall we?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" They have passed the orcs."  
  
Valion shivered. His master did not like to be disappointed, but what just happened, certainly is a disappointment.  
  
Sauron turned to face his one of many servants, the moment he did, Valion felt coldness went down his spine. His master was furious, all of the sudden, he felt very small.  
  
" You told me that you were not going to fail!" Sauron hissed, grabbing Valion by the throat he lift him up, his feet dangling mid air. Valion gasped for breath, but Sauron was not planning on letting go, until something else caught his eye.  
  
Elrond was lying on a stone bed, chained on all fours. Cold as the stone, he was left wondering in the dark, with no clear direction ahead of him. All he can feel is loneliness, despair, no warmth, none. Bits of images and pictures are trying to get into his mind and yet, he can see none.  
  
Sauron smiled with malice as his soulless eyes take in the figure that lay before him. An elf of many years, young for his kind yet far too wise and powerful, a threat he is to his enemy but there is something about him that kept him alive for this long. His skin was marred with the torture tools Valion had used against him, but his heart, still so pure and untainted. This is what angers the Dark Lord.  
  
Elrond felt uneasy, even without conscious he can sense the evilness Sauron contained. His mind was jumbled; everything just swirled in his mind as if someone was shaking him up and down. Suddenly, something stung him, the new pain aroused him.  
  
Sauron had his claw like hands around Elrond's already injured neck, tiny spikes were pressing into his delicate skin, hot tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, but he would not let them, though his mind is still in the fog, he still had the willpower to hold on. He was broken once, never again will he let it happen.  
  
" Do you think you are as strong as you feel?" the Dark Lord hissed into his ear. Elrond twisted and turned beneath his touch. " Do you really think you can escape from my claws? I see you." He gently touched one of his long spikes on Elrond's face, " I see you, I feel you, I can read your thoughts..what makes you think you can escape from me?"  
  
Elrond stopped twisting, his words angered him. When has he hidden from him?  
  
" I had never ran away from you, " Elrond struggled, " I had never hid from you, rather it is you, " Elrond shot the Lord a dead stare, " it is you, who does not have the courage to face me alone, unless you have your filthy little servants do your dirty work for you." Sauron's grip on Elrond went tighter, but that did not stop him. " You have no nerve, no bravery, nothing to face your enemy, so what.." Keeping his stare locked with the Lord's eyes, " what makes you think I would run away from a coward?"  
  
Anger ripped through Sauron, his grip on Elrond tightened, with little effort; he tossed the elf across the room. The impact blew all the air Elrond had, he coughed for air, fresh blood trickled down his already bruised lips. He clutched his chest with indescribable pain, yet he is still not willing to let go. Slowly he stood up, whispering words of encouragement to himself, not caring if the lord can hear him or not. He clung onto the wall with one arm, he leveled himself with Sauron.  
  
With difficulty, he took a deep breath and said, " I do not know what is it that you wish, but whatever it is, I do not have it."  
  
" Liar!"  
  
Sauron screamed and leaped for the elf. Valion still kneeled on the floor, trembling at the rage that his master had displayed. His evilness had already brought fear to many, adding his anger makes him ever more terrible.  
  
Elrond moved as fast as his body would let him. One of Sauron's claws struck the wall where Elrond was clinging onto causing one of his spikes to break off. It landed on the ground with a cold pang. The heat is rising in the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Javas and the other men were in the dark. He had no idea what direction he was going. Slowly he was starting to regret separating from the others. He tried to look ahead, but it was pitch black. Suddenly he stepped on something soft, nearly tripped him over.  
  
" What is it, Javas?" one of the men whispered.  
  
Javas caught himself in midair and regained his balance. " I am not sure," slowly he bent down to feel what it was. It was warm. Javas took a small breath and replied, " I think it is one of our men." Risking a bit of light, he slightly lit a torch, as the light shone, the face of the man was clear. It was one of their men, two in fact, the same two that was guarding the door for Isildur.  
  
" What in the world?" Javas exclaimed, he checked for their pulse, both were still alive, just a knock on the head. One of them was slowly regaining conscious. His eyes opened.  
  
Javas gave a sigh of relief, just as the other men. They had tried to wake up the other, though a bit harder, he woke up also.  
  
" What happened?" Both asked groggily.  
  
Javas arched an eyebrow and replied, " That is the question that I wish to ask you."  
  
Both men rubbed their temples. One began to recall what happened.  
  
" Isildur told us to guard the door in case anyone was to come." He explained the primary reason why they were outside the door. " Gorian, or Romes found that there were cells inside in which they suspected could be where they have Elrond in captive. " he paused, " it was going alone rather smoothly when something was whisked out the door without us noticing."  
  
The other man seemed to recall the incident. " Yes! I remember this well, something, or someone for that matter just suddenly stormed out the door! We were both confused, " the man who spoke earlier nodded. " we were about to rush to tell Isildur when I believe something hit me, and that is the end of it."  
  
" For me also, I believe whatever had rushed out the door knocked us out, the next thing I know, you are here waking us up."  
  
Javas started at them with disbelief. " You say there is something that rushed out the door without the two of you seeing?" Both nodded. " How can that even be possible?"  
  
Just as they were about to reply, a sound caught their ears.  
  
" What is it now?" Javas sighed, he held up his sword, motioning to the men not to make a move. Many things had happened in such a short period of time, he was beginning to think that nothing could surprise him further.  
  
He edged towards the darkness further as one of his men extinguished the light. He squinted, suddenly he sees something silver coming his way, he lashed out his sword and caught it in time. A loud clash echoed against the walls.  
  
Javas panted, sweat pouring from his brow" Isildur?" 


	9. Change of Heart

Chapter 9  
  
"Javas?"  
  
Javas let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Isildur!" He cried, lowering his sword. In the pitch black, he could barely make out the shape of his friend. One of the men lit a torch, the light poured into the cave, brightening the dark corners. It shone upon the faces of the two friends, whom were more than glad to see each other.  
  
"Have you any luck in finding out where Elrond was?" Javas questioned, sheathing his sword.  
  
Isildur lowered his gaze, "We found him." Wiping his brow he took a deep breath, "but he was in bad shape."  
  
Javas took in a deep breath. Isildur continued, "He had been tortured by those monsters, we got to his cell just in time to hear the man clad in black threatening him."  
  
"We could have saved him."  
  
A new voice rang against the cold air of the cave. Romes was sitting against the wall, chills went through his spine but he did not seem to notice. "We were there! I was holding him in my arms! And yet," He slammed his fist onto the ground, "and yet, he was taken away once again." His young face was full of distraught, at the moment, he did not seem to be a young boy, rather a man he had became, a man in turmoil.  
  
Isildur kneeled next to the young man, "I agree with you, we could have, young one, but there was naught we can do to avoid what happened." He then turned towards Javas, "the black man, Valion, he appeared out of no where and took Elrond away as if he were the wind, without coming close to us. I believe that is what happened to the two men who were guarding the doors previously." He explained. "He has the power to reach for things with his mind."  
  
"Now that is going to add up to our problem." Gorian muttered. He settled himself next to Romes, laying his hand gently on the young man's shoulders. "Nevertheless, we are going to get him back."  
  
Romes looked up, and he saw determination in Gorian's eyes.  
  
A hand lay gently on his shoulder, "We will get him back." Isildur said, kneeling down, meeting Romes in the eye, "There is always hope."  
  
The young man nodded slowly. Isildur is right, he has to stay focused.  
  
"You say this man, Valion, can move things at his will with his mind?" Javas spoke up suddenly, breaking the tension that lingered in the air.  
  
Isildur sighed wearily, "Yes, that is correct. The moment he waved his arms at Elrond they both disappeared." He looked at Javas, "Unfortunately, that is not the only problem we have."  
  
"There is more?"  
  
"When I rushed towards Valion attempting to save Elrond," Isildur paused, "There was an invisible shield of some sort that pushed me back, something was protecting him from harm."  
  
"What the Valar? An invisible shield?" Javas was not sure he was hearing things right. An invisible shield?  
  
"Hm, if you had not mentioned that, I had already forgotten of that." Romes said, thoughtfully, "It was rather odd, some dark magic I would imagine." The men chattered on, it was something they had never seen, or heard of.  
  
Isildur walked a bit beyond where they all where standing. He did not know what to think. He still remembers the sensation of being in contact of that shield. It was chilling, nothing but coldness. How is it possible to have an unseen wall guarding such evil? He paced around, there has to be a way to penetrate the shield.  
  
"His master."  
  
Isildur jerked his head, is it possible?  
  
"Valion is just a follower, there is another that is behind all this." Gorian said, turning towards Isildur and Romes. "Remember what he said to Elrond? When we were...when we were in there?"  
  
Trying to forget the images that were slowly forming back in his mind, Isildur replied. "Yes, I remember, Valion mentioned his Master."  
  
"Who is it?" One of the men asked.  
  
Gorian answered, "That is the problem, we do not know."  
  
Silence fell. None of the men spoke for a good while. This was not a simple battle, this was unlike any battle that they had ever fought. The reason, the cause, none was what they were familiar with. And yet, they are here, to save the one person that brought them together, who could be the savior of Middle Earth, and who happens to be an Elf....and a Man. The shining jewel of both races, but soon, if fate is cruel, the jewel may no longer shine. "There is a possibility that I ponder on..." Isildur said, searching his thoughts, "I have a strong belief that Valion is tied to his master."  
  
"What do you mean, tied?" Javas asked.  
  
"Not literally, of course, but like a bond, a Servant to Master bond. If he really is a follower, how is it that he has the power to summon with his mind? To reappear then appear again? And not to forget," Eyeing Romes and Gorian, "that he can get by faster than anything. Remember the wind we felt before we got to Elrond? That was him! He did not just vanish! He was so fast that we could not see him!"  
  
"How is that possible? The speed?" Gorian questioned, remembering the gust of wind, full of hatred.  
  
"I think I would believe in anything after what I have seen today." Isildur replied. "What I am trying to say is, those powers are not his own, but his Master's. He is just another runner for his Master, to fetch what he wants, and in order to not expose himself, he sends others."  
  
"Coward." Murmured Romes.  
  
"And not only that," Isildur continued, not noticing his remark, "We know that this, Master, wants something from Elrond, and yet he does not know what. But we know for a fact that whatever he wants must be very important, very crucial for him to have it, or else...."  
  
"Or else what?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Or else," Isildur took a deep breath, "or else he would not have done harm to Elrond."  
  
He is sickened, sickened by what he had done to the Elf, so much pain for someone who does not even know what he desires. It must stop. At once.  
  
With the thought of bringing his friend to safety tugging at his spirit, "Gentlemen," he announced, "We need a plan."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The wall is filled with deep penetrations from blows of anger. Heat is rising as time slowly passed. For Elrond, time never seemed to have passed. He tried to keep a clear head as he dodged the blows that were meant for him. His throat was dry, aching for water and air, his legs are only motivated by the possibility of being slammed on, his arms throbbed from the needle pain he received from Valion. Pain was everywhere, yet it was hard to feel it.  
  
Suddenly sharp pain brought him back up, Sauron had caught him on the shoulder and sent a spike straight through. Elrond cried out as his legs gave way, his knees slammed against the stone floor. Sauron laughed, "You filthy elf, you are not so swift now are you? Why did you not run away from me?" Elrond closed his eyes, trying to dispel his pain and ignore his comments. "I will have to say," Sauron continued, "I am rather surprised that you are still alive, normally, people would just break down and give in, give in to the great power that I possess."  
  
Slowly he pulled out the spike, very slowly, enjoying the sight in front of him. Elrond bit his lip, trying not to cry out, it was ripping him apart. The blade cut through his flesh, more blood started to flow. He was starting to feel very shaky.  
  
"None has come this far." Sauron hissed into his ear, "why you? Why had you gone this far? Is it because Valion did not torture you enough?"  
  
Valion winced in the corner. All this time, he stood there, witnessing what his Master was doing to his toy. He knew if he did not obey his wishes, he would end up just like the Elf, maybe not as far....  
  
"Or....is something helping you? Something that is giving you strength..."  
  
What is it that he wants!  
  
"I want something that you have...is that so hard for you to give?" Sauron said, lifting up the Elf into midair. He gasped for breath, his grip was so tight around his neck. "Tell me! What is so hard!"  
  
The fire in the room was rising high, as if mimicking the Master's will, it swirled up towards the ceiling, scorching it black. Valion looked on, he did not like what he was seeing, but there was nothing he could do. Sauron was so concentrated with his new prey he hardly noticed what he was doing. Just as he decided to sneak out, a large hand flew out from behind and cupped his mouth close. Another clasp its arms around his waist and dragged him out. Valion panicked, caught by surprise he tried to cry out to his Master but everything happened so quickly and quietly, until darkness engulfed him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Water splashed against his face. Valion suddenly shot up and choked up the water he swallowed. It was sour and burning. Then he realized it was not water, it was the Orc drought. Light blinded his eyes as he choked out the drought. A pair of strong hands held onto his collar, and a voice hissed.  
  
"You better tell us what he want, or else we will tear you limb from limb."  
  
"That is enough! We need him!" Another voice filled the air.  
  
Romes let go of Valion reluctantly. His frosted eyes glared at the man whom lay before him, the same man that caused all this.  
  
Valion tried to get up but Romes was too fast, he pinned him down the moment he tried to move, "I would stay still if I were you."  
  
Isildur looked hard at Valion. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
Valion spat on the ground. "That would not be your concern."  
  
"I think you are greatly mistaken," Isildur replied hard, unsheathing his knife, placing it near the flesh of Valion's neck. "To be honest, it is a great concern of mine, and, I do not believe you will be going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
Romes held a firm grip on Valion, not allowing him to move. Gorian stood by Romes, while the rest of the men flanked them all.  
  
"Let me ask you again, who are you?"  
  
Valion glared at them all, each men glared back just as hard. Knowing that he did not have a chance, he hissed, "Valion, my master will come for me you know."  
  
"Your master, is busy." Isildur said with anger, "and because of you, our friend is in pain, for something that he does not have! Tell me! What is it that your master want!"  
  
"That, I cannot tell you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I do not know!"  
  
"What?" Isildur said, shocked.  
  
"I do not know what is it that my master wants." Valion repeated, "all I know is he wants something from the Elf that can make him powerful."  
  
"What can Elrond have that can make him powerful?" "That is a mystery to you as much as it is to me." Valion said. Trying to sit up, Romes gave him some space, though he still had a firm grip on him. For a moment, he looked sad.  
  
During the struggle, Valion's black hood had fallen from his head, now sitting before them is a man, with very pale skin, so pale it is almost white. His eyes were as black as night, and there was a long scar across his visage.  
  
Sensing his melancholy, Isildur asked quietly, "How is it that you are here?"  
  
Valion looked at him. "You do not fear me?"  
  
Caught by surprise, Isildur replied, "Why should I be?"  
  
"Everyone did." His voice turned husky. It did not sound so slick as before, rather than sounding like a snake, he is sounding almost like a man. "This," he pointed to his scar, it started from his forehead and extended straight through his left eye, "Is why I am here."  
  
The men looked at each other.  
  
"My father was a smithy, and my mother died giving birth to me." Valion continued, "everyone thought I was a killer, the cause of death to my mother. Including my father. Losing her was too much for him, and my presence did not help. He raised me, but without love, without care. I tried to help him with his work one day, but I got this in return."  
  
Isildur did not say anything, but waited for Valion to go on.  
  
"He did not have the best temper in the world, I suppose I was in his way, he slashed me with a hot iron." His eyes harden. "Therefore this scar stayed with me, I was but a boy. No children wanted to play with me, no one wanted to be seen with me, I had no one. Until one day..."  
  
A little paled face boy ran as hard as he can into the woods. Rain was pouring from the gray skies, thunder clashed. But he did not fear the darkness; there was not anything he feared.  
  
Not anything.  
  
Water splashed, the dirt clung onto his clothes as he ran through puddles of mud. The wind howled, his hair flying all directions. The burning sensation across his face eased as he focuses ahead. Red drops splashed into the earth as the rain washed away the blood flowing down his cheeks. The road ahead seemed never ending,  
  
He kept on going until he could not go on anymore. He collapsed against an Oak tree. Its branches danced with the wind, so graceful and at ease even when the weather was so cruel. He felt the leaves brushing against his skin. Is this peace? He closed his eyes.  
  
~You want peace~  
  
The little boy's eyes flung open. He looked around, there was nobody.  
  
~You want peace~  
  
There it is again!  
  
He stood up quickly, but he lost so much blood it caused him to loose balance. He fell towards the ground. Only he never felt the impact.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fire crackled. For the first time, he felt ardor propagating through his body. The coldness was gone.  
  
"You want peace."  
  
Valion sat up. He felt his face, there was a bandage across his eye and forehead. With his other good eye, he saw the shadow of a man. He stood tall, but that is all he could see for he had a long black hood on. He turned and faced Valion. His eyes reflected the light of the fire, giving it a shine inside the dark hood.  
  
"Yes..." Valion murmured.  
  
The man stood still.  
  
"I will give it to you." Valion glanced up. He did not feel very comfortable with the presence of this man. "I will bring you peace, if you join me."  
  
"Join you?" Valion asked.  
  
"Join me and become part of my force!" Suddenly his stance grew, his voice stentorian, the shadow grew larger and covered the room. The fire blazed. His arms reached for Valion, their eyes met. The snake like eyes danced into Valion's own, a feeling of obedience entered his body.  
  
"Yes...Master..."  
  
Screams of terror filled the village. Women and children fled. Men tried to defend, but most started to run. But none made it out. Fire swallowed the houses and crops, birds flew high up into the sky, crying out. Everything had been scorched black. All but one house, two men walked towards the door and blasted it open.  
  
It was empty.  
  
"Where did he go!"  
  
"Leave him."  
  
Sauron turned towards his new apprentice.  
  
Valion stood in the middle of the house, "Let the poor man go....one day, I will return for him." He then walked out of the house.  
  
"Still fresh, though learns fast." Sauron said to himself, grinning maliciously. "He is a warrior I will have to keep an eye on." He fingered something on his hand and left.  
  
Smoke reached the sky, the color just as dark as Valion's eyes.  
  
"Yes," he thought. "One day, I will return for you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"He took me in when no one wanted me. He brought me where I was accepted as one of them, and not just another fool." Valion finished. The memory still fresh in his mind, it will never go away.  
  
"You are not part of them."  
  
Valion looked up. Isildur was looking back at him, on his face it was an expression that he could not read, not sympathy, but not condescending either.  
  
"You are a man, not an orc, you do not need to seek the darkness for comfort!"  
  
"Yes I do!" Valion shot back, "you do not have a scar imprinted on your face, you do not know what it is like to be sneered upon!"  
  
"Maybe I do not," Isildur answered softly, "but I know someone that does. He told me once, very briefly, that his differences brought him pain. It is not a scar that is marked upon his face, but he himself is different from everyone else. But that did not stop him from moving on his life. People can do what they want to you, say what they want, but they cannot take your strength away. They cannot touch your soul if you do not let them. Because of the beliefs he held on to, he is a person of dignity, there is not a sense of weakness in him. And he..." Isildur took a deep breath, "he is the reason why we are here, right now."  
  
Valion looked surprised.  
  
"He is now lying at the brink of life and death, clutched in the deep claws of your so called Master, being tortured for something he does not have." His eyes moist, "He is the reason we have hope! He can give that to you too, if you would give him the chance."  
  
"Why would he, I tortured him with all the instruments I can, why would he not want to be rid of me?" Valion stated. "I do not need pity." He flexed his muscles.  
  
"That is well because you are not getting any." Romes answered flatly.  
  
"Pity is for those who are hopeless, you, are not hopeless." Isildur said, "Your master lead you to a place you should not have ever trodden on, we can bring you to where you belong."  
  
"and where might I ask, do I belong?"  
  
"You belong to where there is no darkness but light, where there is love and care, not anger and hatred." Isildur extended his hand towards Valion, "You belong where people will look past what you think is different."  
  
Valion looked at his hand. "I will never have forgiveness."  
  
"You have it from me."  
  
Tears started to well in his eyes. Romes loosened his grip on him. He eye him closely, "But I will never forgive you, if Elrond is lost to the darkness."  
  
The other men murmured in agreement. Elrond brought them hope, if he was lost, so would they.  
  
Hot tears streamed down Valion's face. He had not cried since the day Sauron found him beneath that Oak tree.  
  
A hand blurred in front of him. Isildur still had his hand extended towards him.  
  
"Why is he different?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Because he is a Half-Elven." "Half-Elven..." he murmured.  
  
"There is so much that the heart of a Half-Elven can take, I do not know how much longer he will be able to withstand the power of evil." Isildur said. His heart was racing.  
  
"So will you help us or not?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whoa!! It has been months since I last updated I am soooo sorry! As a senior in high school, I had a ton of college crap to do...so didn't have a lot of time to think and write. But I didn't give up on this story yet! I will soon be able to update more regularly and thanks for your patience and reviews...please keep them coming! I survive on them! 


	10. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 10  
  
Dark Clouds overwhelmed the sky that was once blue. A shadow crept and stretched far across the land. Gray smoke tinted with red sparks covered the air as the notorious orcs stomped their way through the village, setting every house they see on fire, slaughtering those who were in their way. After the destruction Elrond and Isildur made, many of the orcs were slain, but there still remained enough to over take the village and its fighters. I  
  
If Elrond and Isildur do not return soon....  
  
Many women took their children and fled as far as their legs and horses would take them. Leaving their home of many winters behind, with nothing ahead of them, but memories. Cries of distress filled the air, shrieks of terror coming out from the orcs' throats can be heard many a league away.  
  
The men continued to fight hard.  
  
"Where is Isildur when we need him?" A man cried out, as he threw a dagger, sending it towards an orc's back.  
  
Another had sweat pouring down his rugged face. Dry blood caked his cheeks, helping his fellow warrior drag the dead orc onto the pile of carcasses. He pulled out the knife that embedded itself deep into the flesh of the orc and replied hoarsely, "It would not be a simple matter, journeying to a place so foul and full of evil, and to return so soon." He dare not mention Mount Doom, where the dark lord resides, fearing if he uttered such words, the dark lord would hear.  
  
But the other man understood him well, for he, and many others, have the same fear.  
  
"Whoever took the elf, he would not let him go so easily if he had wanted him in the first place."  
  
The man nodded in agreement, reaching for the weapon his friend retrieved, wiping the disgusting blood of its steel, thunder rolled the sky. The earth beneath their feet rumbled and shook slightly. The wind howled just as fiercely as when the beginning of this battle had started. The thumping and stomping of the orcs continued on, never stopping. Clanks of weapons can be heard against the wind. The two men eyed each other wearily.  
  
They were tired, very tired.  
  
"I do not know how long I can keep on."  
  
The man whom pulled out the dagger stood tall and replied, "No matter what comes, we have to stand together. " Glancing at the direction where Isildur took off with his group of men, we must have hope....we cannot let the capture of Elrond go in vain."  
  
The thunder clashed once again, bringing both men back to their senses.  
  
"Hope all does not go ill with our companions."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I did not intend for things to go so ill between us." A twisted voice of malevolence stated.  
  
Elrond glanced up from his captivity. The chains binding him burned against his skin, cutting into the already wounded and bruised wrist. His legs stood shakily, trying to support his weight.  
  
"There are many great things we can accomplish, you and I." He continued, fingering an object on his hand. "With your power and mine combined, we can be invincible! Does that not tempt you? Does it not tempt you to know that we can be the most powerful beings in this Middle Earth?"  
  
He knew how much power this particular elf possesses. His courage and strength could be an asset to his scheme, if only he can turn his heart around. No longer would he have to deal with the worthless maggots he finds as servants that dangerously compromises his plans, ubiquitously failing him time and time again.  
  
No.  
  
He wanted to win, to rule, to have the supremacy of all. But in order to accomplish this goal, he must break the elf.  
  
Elrond smirked at the proposition, twice made since his capture; the possibility of him working with the dark lord is as much as he would eat orc flesh.  
  
"I said it before, and I would not hesitate to say it again. I will never, ever, give into you, nevertheless, to become a partner in ruling." Elrond replied, trying to control his breathing, "I would rather die."  
  
That remark earned him another lash on this body. Already welts and welts of blood covered his skin, with newer ones constantly adding on top of each other. Its excruciating pain sent a burning sensation down Elrond's spine. He did not utter a sound, clenching his teeth.  
  
The lashes came again and again; soon, the pain was so much that he could no longer feel it anymore. The loss of blood caused his mind to cloud ever more; he could barely tell what is going on anymore.  
  
"Then I shall give it to you, shall I? If death is what you wish so much." Sauron scowled menacingly. This prisoner had a unique gift of getting under his temper. He held out his shiny, spiked hand, pressing it against Elrond's heart. The sharp tips toyed against his thin clothing. Elrond could feel its tips searching for the right spot. "I think....I would like to add the heard of the halfelven into my collection of winnings. It would be the most prized yet."  
  
Elrond held his gaze squarely with the Dark Lord with his remaining strength, feeling repulsed by his actions. Even until death, he was not going to show any weakness; against someone who seemed to think he is in control of everything. He held his head high, and replied as hard as he can, "You will not go unpunished." Burning ire filled his eyes.  
  
Sauron found amusement in his words and laughed loudly. "You can dream on your journey to the halls of Mandos."  
  
"Not if you get there first!" A shout cried out clearly and suddenly. A sharp dagger flew through the air, taking aim and found its mark deep into the shoulder of the Dark Lord.  
  
He spun around, paying no attention to the dagger now prodding behind his back. Framed by the doorway, there stood Isildur, holding his long and sturdy sword firmly. Determination fired through his eyes, filling every part of his body. But his heart nearly failed when he saw the image of his friend behind the monster that caused all this.  
  
Elrond still stood shakily, barely registering what is happening. He heard a familiar voice, a sense of warmth gathered in his mind, but he could not react. He was too exhausted. His head hung low, letting his strength wane, blood drenched his clothes, and even from afar, Isildur could see the new welts forming on the surface of his skin, cuts and bruises everywhere. Pain and fury exploded within him. He held onto his weapon even more tightly, he was not about to let this malice go unharmed.  
  
"So, you have finally come, human." Sauron spat out. Reaching behind his back, he pulled out the dagger and threw it carelessly onto the cold, stone floor. The wound did not seem to have much affect on him.  
  
"I knew you would have come, come to save this little pathetic fool of a friend you have." He walked towards the man. "You should have seen him, begging for mercy, crying out for you, wishing he were dead. He begged, but I would not give him what he wants. Pathetic, do you not think so?"  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Hm. Do I now?" Sauron said, forming a sneering grin beneath his mask, "Just look at the state your so called friend is in, does he have any look of a dignified warrior? No, just a pitiable fool, begging for his life."  
  
Isildur did not say anything. He knew he was taunting him, he was not that stupid enough to believe words that come out from a monsters mouth.  
  
Sauron licked his lips, "So you see," pointing his spiked finger towards Elrond, "I have broken him" "Liar!" Isildur cried, lunging forward, aiming his sword at Sauron's heart. Sauron reached beneath his cloak and produced his own weapon. He flung Isildur's sword easily away from its initial target, the two began to battle with one another.  
  
"Men, always so foolish."  
  
Isildur attacked, sending his sword close towards his body. In the middle of the great room, the two dodged each others blows, and swung as hard as they can, hoping for the death of the other. The fire had cease to die out, rather it rose up high once again, causing the temperature within the room to rise up as well. Swords clanked, they shot at each other with amazing speed, violently aiming at each other's throats. The noise caused Elrond to stir, his eyes managed to flicker open, enough to see what is going on.  
  
*Isildur?*  
  
Suddenly pain rose up his body. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. The last thing he needed was Sauron's attention on him. His back stung as sweat poured unmercifully, every fiber of his body was burning once again, since he regained consciousness. He felt his blood boil, eating its way through his veins, he tried to release himself from the shackles, but he could not move an inch.  
  
"Stop forcing yourself." A voice whispered softly.  
  
Elrond could not make out who was talking to him. He turned his head slightly, noticing for the first time that there was someone else standing next to him.  
  
It was the man that brought him here.  
  
Sensing Elrond's panic, he quickly covered his mouth and silenced him.  
  
"I am not here to hurt you..." Valion said gently, he felt so guilty of what he has done to the fair being. "I am so sorry for what I have done...I did not know...I did not know the price that you would face..." Tears again started to fill his tired eyes, but he remembered what he was here for, he had to get him out.  
  
Reaching for the chains, he said, "I am here to save you...."  
  
Elrond did not move. He did not know what to believe anymore.  
  
As quietly as he could, Valion tried to remove the chains. Using his powers, he got himself into the room without any sound, in hope to free Elrond. It was part of the plan. Isildur was to distract the Dark Lord, so he can use his vanishing powers to save Elrond. Simple as that, but harder than he thought it would be.  
  
He finally loosened the chains and caught Elrond before he sunk to the ground. He studied the elf. He was still young, a proud visage graced his features, though hurt and dirtied, he did not seem to be tainted. The natural glow of his being still shone slightly, a star upon his brow still could faintly be seen. But he knew if he did not get out of there soon, all will fade into the darkness.  
  
Sauron did not notice another lone figure appearing from thin air, concentrated on the new pray before him.  
  
Valion, taking the chance, kneeled softly on the floor, eyeing the battle, making sure that Sauron does not see nor feel his presence. Blood covered his hands, as he had not noticed earlier. But they were not his blood, they belonged to Elrond. He stared at it, so much blood lost. Isildur's voice rang in his head, saying that he would look past his differences, and accept him for who he is. He understands.  
  
"Would you really understand?" Valion asked softly. Elrond breathed heavily, it was hard to focus on the man that kneeled before him. His pale face did not seem to be evil as before, not as menacing as he seem to have been. The features were not handsome, but had softened. How, Elrond did not know. But deep inside, his instincts told him that this man was not born like this, no man could be born like this. He had been taught, brainwashed all his life, being force fed stories that were far fetched from the truth. He could not be blamed.  
  
Knowing what he meant, for he felt it with his heart, Elrond replied as smoothly as he could, "I...do not blame you...." His throat burned. He tried to stifle the coughs that were threatening his body to let out, it was hard. Breathing became hard, everything could not be done without pain.  
  
"Please....help me..." He formed words without sound. His trapped lungs left no room for speech, it burns.  
  
Valion could not stand what he was seeing, forcing tears back into his eyes, he tried as gently as he could to bring Elrond up.  
  
The clash of cold steel brought Valion back to his senses. He looked up quickly. Isildur had just blocked a killer blow aiming for his head, his legs supporting his stout body as he kneeled to slash the Lord on his legs. He was holding his fight, but it did not seem he could hold much longer. Sweat flowed heavily down his brow, on his side a thing red line of blood was visible, blood seeped through and dropped to the ground, causing many red circles to form. He had many deep cuts on his arm, leading his aim to fail him many times. Once again he blocked a blow aimed at his chest, but that was all he could do, block, he did not have the power to attack.  
  
Sauron was too swift.  
  
He felt a slight shake, the next thing he knew, his sword was knocked out of his sweaty palms, and it landed on the ground with a crash.  
  
All went silent.  
  
Isildur felt a cold tip pressing against his skin. Sauron had took the advantage and placed his sword directly at his opened neck.  
  
"I did not think this battle would end so soon, did you?" Sauron asked with a hint of sarcasm edged in his voice. "Neither did you, I imagine," Without changing his stance, "my faithful servant, Valion."  
  
Isildur frozed.  
  
Valion's head jerked up in shock. He was at loss for words, he did not know what to do. Stealing a glance at Elrond, he was still breathing heavily, things seemed to have worsened for the young elf. Catching a glance with Isildur, his face paled. What to do?  
  
"Kill Him."  
  
*What?!*  
  
Sauron did not turn to face Valion. His sword still pointed at Isildur. "Kill him, or this one dies."  
  
Valion tired to think, but he could not. Panic strained his mind. But one thing popped into his mind.  
  
"But what of the power you wished to gain from this elf?"  
  
Sauron smirked at the comment. "Then perhaps, you would like to change another victim to slay?" He grabbed Isildur by the collar, "Perhaps this one?"  
  
He flung him roughly in front of Valion. The crash knocked the air out of Isildur's lungs, but he was not in terrible shape as he thought he was. But at that time, it was of little comfort.  
  
"Kill the man, kill him, then I will spare you your life, as I had done many years ago. It was because of me you are now standing here today. You did not forget that so soon now have you?"  
  
Valion did not speak.  
  
"Go pick up the sword this filth dropped! Then show me where your loyalties lie."  
  
*Show me where your loyalties lie.*  
  
As if controlled by strings strung on his legs, Valion slowly stood up and walked away from Elrond. He went to pick up the fallen sword. He could not feel the coldness of the handle, it felt numb in his hand. From the darkness to light, now back to where he started, to the darkness where he begun. Where does he really belong? His heart cried out for comfort, but none came. Nothing but a feeling of emptiness and despair, ice formed in his blood, his eyes turned darker against the night.  
  
He eyed the weapon he had.  
  
This is the weapon that will end another life.  
  
Another life that he would soon finish.  
  
Slowly he walked towards Isildur, Sauron stood before him, making sure his prey does not make any rash actions. He knew humans were idiotic, especially when in stress. Valion faced the man, sword held securely in his fist. His dark eyes reflected from the glow of the rising fire, gazing at Isildur, as if begging for forgiveness. He had not meant for this to happen. It was in his blood, he could not have helped it.  
  
~ So would you help us? ~  
  
~ There is so much that the heart of the halfelven can take. ~  
  
Valion swallowed hard. Those words were engraved inside his mind. It would not stop repeating itself over and over again in his mind. He remembered his father, how he treated him, he remembered the villagers, how they ganged up and made fun of him, teasing him for someone that he did not choose to be. Anger from the past slowly rejuvenated into his body, his hands felt warm.  
  
Slowly, he lift up Isildur's sword, ready to kill the helpless man whom lay before him.  
  
Sauron grinned evilly beneath his mask. Men are so easily corrupted. A few simple words and a play of the mind would change a man's path of thought. If only the elf's mind were so easily seduced. But then there would be no challenge, the thought of more torture towards the elf made him excited.  
  
Isildur closed his eyes. *This is the end.* He thought. Opening his eyes he saw Elrond, stone stilled on the floor. * I am sorry my friend. You gave us so much, and yet I cannot even save you.* Isildur lowered his head, he had gone so far to let all the men down, to let his friend down. Death seemed like a copasetic way to end this tragedy.  
  
Valion hardened his heart.  
  
He had made his choice.  
  
"This is the end." He whispered.  
  
Then as hard as his strength could give him, he swung the sword. Isildur waited for the anticipated blow to end his life.  
  
A sharp cry of dismay rung out the room, a shout of distortion echoed within the walls causing Isildur to cover his ears.  
  
A loud scream shook Elrond's mind. He held his head with both of his hands, trying to lessen the scream ringing in his ears. His body trembled. He can feel antipathy and malice filling the air, clawing its way into his heart. He felt darkness sinking into him deeper.  
  
The whole room shook violently. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling, causing it hard to see or breath. The blackness was suffocating.  
  
Isildur's sword fell to the ground, breaking into two.  
  
It was not Isildur Valion struck.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wow, after hours and hours, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming! They make me want to write more and more! Hope everyone has a great weekend...as I will spend mine with Elrond full on my mind.  
  
=D 


End file.
